


Blind Affair

by Satanwearsprada



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family, Family Vacation, Friendship, family firm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanwearsprada/pseuds/Satanwearsprada
Summary: AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first time posting to AO3, I usually post to fanfiction but I thought I would share with you all on here too! I'm still learning this site so any apologises for any mistakes!  
> The characters are not mine but the story idea and any spelling mistakes are mine! I hope you all enjoy!

Regina stared blindly at the wall in front of her as she waited for the coffee machine to finish guzzling her coffee out. It had been a long day and she could feel the beginnings of a headache coming along. She resisted the urge to rub her temple while in the break room. She didn’t need any more rumours about her.

Regina worked at her parents’ law firm. Her mother had made it clear that she wanted both of her daughters to follow the path of her parents and go to law school before joining the firm. Zelena had started down the lawyer path until she had met Robin. Then she changed her life and decided to do exactly what she wanted. Now Zelena and Robin, now her husband, ran a diner together and were very happy. Regina hadn’t managed to break away from the path Cora had paved. Being a lawyer wasn’t what made Regina happy. She wasn’t sure what career what would make her happy and that’s what made it even harder to break away from her mother’s grasp. Being the daughter of a respected lawyer and not holding the same passion around the workplace, yet still being held on a pedal stool, gave way to resentment from Regina’s colleagues. The brunette wished her mother would stop giving her high end cases and leave her be but instead Cora insisted that Regina be on the majority of the high end cases possible. There were many more passionate lawyers in the firm, and very good ones too, but Cora wouldn’t acknowledge them and they had begun to resent Regina for it. At first she had tried to change their minds and ask for them to be on the case but they had taken her actions the wrong way. In the end she had given up and had just stopped trying with them. She didn’t need to be friends with  
them.

“Ah, Regina, there you are.” Cora swooped into the break room with a flourish and walked over to stand next to her daughter. The two other people in the room raised an eyebrow as they watched mother and daughter. “I just wanted to remind you about the charity ball the firm is holding in two weeks.”

“What charity ball?” Regina frowned and turned to face her mother. She hadn’t been told about any ball coming up.

“A memo was sent round. Did you not receive it?”

Regina tightened her jaw and glanced at two of her colleagues. They glanced down at the table as they realised they had been caught at one of their many ways to keep Regina out of things. “I must have missed it,” the brunette replied to her mother. It was not worth the fight.

“Oh.” Cora bristled, hurt that her daughter did not hold the firm and anything to do with it as dear as she did. “Well, we are holding a charity ball in two weeks. I will email you all the details. I’m assuming you have something appropriate to wear?”

“Yes, of course.” Regina gave a nod as she reached for her coffee cup. Her headache was now throbbing at her temples.

“Good.” Cora gave a nod and glanced over at two of her employees before she turned to leave. Just as she was about to walk out she stopped and turned back to Regina. “Oh, and bringing a date is mandatory, Regina. You are not attending alone. I’ve found someone suitable for you. Come to dinner tomorrow night. It’s time you start thinking about settling down.”

Regina could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she heard her two colleagues try to hide a snigger behind their hands but fail. Cora just couldn’t help herself. “That’s the only way she could get someone to go out with her,” the brunette heard from the table. That may have been the final straw that caused the next words to tumble from her mouth.

“I have a girlfriend,” Regina blurted without even thinking. She had realised her mistake instantly as Cora’s eyebrows just simply raised. It had taken many years for Cora to simply accept the fact that her daughter was a lesbian. She did not like it but Cora now accepted the fact. That did not mean that she did not try and occasionally push guys on Regina.

“And you were just keeping her a secret, were you?”

“No,” Regina glanced at her colleagues who were now watching them with interest. “It’s still early days that’s all. We haven’t been together that long.”

“Well, this dinner is the perfect opportunity for everyone to meet her.” Cora grinned wickedly. The dinner would be enough to scare a girlfriend off and Cora would have her chance to introduce the guy she had lined up for her daughter.

“But,” Regina tried to protest but Cora just waved her off and left the break room. The brunette could feel two pairs of eyes boring into her back wanting more information. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat as she realised just how deep the hole was that she had currently dug herself into. Filled with panic Regina quickly made her way back to her office and slammed the door shut as she tried to figure out a way out of this mess.

xXx

Zelena ripped open the packet of coffee beans and poured it into the filter of the coffee machine in the diner. It had been a long day and she was tired. Robin had left the diner early to relive the nanny from their twins. Apparently they had been on top form today and the poor girl was nearly at breaking point by the sound of her voice when she had left Zelena a voicemail earlier. The twins adored Karina, their nanny, but as three year olds they liked to push buttons some days. Today it seemed was one of those days. They usually attended a nursery two days a week as well to try and burn off some energy and spend time with other children their age. Unfortunately they hadn’t been for a week and so they had much more energy than Karina could cope with. Robin had offered to leave work early to relive her which meant that Zelena was staying on until closing. She still wasn’t sure who had the better end of the deal. She didn’t mind if it meant keeping their nanny sane and with the family.

Zelena looked up from watching the coffee pour down into the coffee pot when she heard the bell over the door chime. A smile graced her lips as she saw that her new customer was her baby sister. “Reg,” she called warmly. “I didn’t know you were dropping by tonight. Coffee?” She bent down to retrieve a mug and place on the counter in front of her as Regina slid onto a stool.

“I need your help.”

Zelena frowned as she caught sight of her sister’s expression. “What did mother do now?” she sighed as she reached for the full coffee pot and began to pour.

“Did you know about the charity ball in a couple of weeks?”

“Of course.” The redhead nodded and leaned both her hands against the counter. “Didn’t she tell you?”

“The memo got lost on the way.” Regina wrapped both of her hands around the hot mug of coffee. “She informed me today that I am not allowed to attend on my own, I must have a date, and of course she had someone lined up for me. No doubt a man.”

“Ah.” Zelena gave a knowing nod.

“Anyway, I panicked I guess and told her that I have a girlfriend.”

“You do?” The redhead frowned. “You didn’t tell me.”

“I don’t,” the brunette moaned and dropped her head down to the counter. “I lied and now I don’t know what to do.”

Zelena dropped to her elbows on the counter and placed a hand on her sister’s arm. “Let’s have a think here. You can’t tell mother that you don’t have a girlfriend because then she’ll know that you lied.” Regina gave a small nod. “But you don’t have a girlfriend and you can’t turn up alone.” This time she shook her head. “So, you need a girlfriend.” Zelena frowned and stood up again. “We need to find you a girlfriend.”

Regina sat up and frowned at her sister. She didn’t like the excitement she heard in her voice. “Ze,” she warned.

“No, Reg, listen. We find you someone to pretend to be your girlfriend. You’ll go to the ball together and then a few weeks later you can tell mother that you broke up. That way she doesn’t need to know that you lied.”

“Who is going to be willing to pretend to be my girlfriend and come to the charity ball with me?”

Zelena paused to think. She glanced around the diner as she tried to think of someone.

“Hey, Regina.” Ruby smiled as she carried some empty plates over to the counter. Ruby was Zelena’s original waitress when she had first opened the diner with Robin and she had been faithful to them ever since. Ruby had also proved to be a good friend to Zelena.

“Ruby.” Zelena grinned.

“No, Ze,” Regina warned. “Mother has met Ruby.”

“Damn, you’re right.” Zelena let out a small sigh.

“Want to let me in on this thing you have here?” Ruby looked between the two sisters.

“Regina needs someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a charity ball our mother is holding in a couple of weeks,” Zelena explained.

“I may have told a small lie,” Regina sighed and pulled her coffee cup closer. “I told my mother that I have a girlfriend so that she wouldn’t try to set me up with some guy that she approves of. However I don’t have a girlfriend and now I don’t know how to get out of this mess.” She took a small sip of her coffee. Not only would her mother know that she lied but so would all her colleagues. She wasn’t sure what would be worst, her mother’s disapproval or the comments that would be said behind her back at the office.

“So, you need someone to be your girlfriend for a night?” Ruby questioned and Regina nodded. “What about Emma?”

“Who?” the brunette frowned.

“Yes! Why didn’t I think of her?” Zelena grinned. “She’d be perfect. She’s totally your type, Reg. Emma is Ruby’s roommate. She’s done a couple of shifts here too to cover Ruby. Do you think she’ll agree, Rubes?”

Ruby gave a shrug. “I’m sure I can persuade her.” She gave a grin. “You’d make the perfect couple, Regina.”

“I’m not sure.” Regina hesitated. “I’ve never met her.”

“Exactly. You need someone your mother has never heard of otherwise she’ll be onto you. She’ll have never heard of Emma,” Ruby reasoned. “And with her being my roommate then you have the perfect story for how you met.” She grinned as she picked up the empty plates again and carried them into the kitchen.

“Come on, Reg, it’s either this or tell mother that you lied.” Zelena raised an eyebrow as she pushed a blueberry muffin towards her younger sister. Regina let out a sigh as she began to pick at the muffin, mulling the idea over in her head. “You know you want to.” Zelena grinned before she walked off to serve a table who were signalling her.

xXx

“Em-ma,” Ruby called as she walked into the apartment she shared with her best friend.

“No,” was the reply she got back.

“What?” Ruby frowned as she dumped her boots and jacket by the front door. “I didn’t even ask for anything.”

“Yet.” Emma emerged from the bathroom wearing a tank top and sweats. “I know you, Rubes, you had that tone to your voice and whenever you have that tone it never means anything good.” Ruby pouted and flopped down onto the couch like a petulant child. Emma laughed and poked her friend in the ribs as she sat on the couch as well.

“You don’t even know what it is yet,” Ruby tried and sat up straighter.

“And I don’t want to know. There’s left over pasta in the fridge if you want some.” Emma propped her feet up on the coffee table as she grabbed for the remote and began to flick through the TV channels.

“Aww, spoil sport.” Ruby pouted again. “You used to be fun.”

“I still am fun.”

“Nope, you won’t even listen to me.” Ruby shook her head. “Now you’re just…boring.” She scrunched her nose up which earned her a frown from the blonde. “Now the old Emma that I knew, she would have jumped at the chance of anything fun and this is mega fun.” Ruby held her hands out trying to emphasise her point. Emma let out a sigh and turned her attention back to the TV as she tried to block her friend out. “Seriously, Em, you’re old now.” Ruby paused, hoping that would get to the blonde.

“Alright, fine,” Emma huffed. “Tell me what it is. I am not old.” She glared at Ruby who smiled in triumph. “I hate you at times.”

“I know.” Ruby bounced up onto her knees, excited to plead her case to the blonde. “Right, so, you know Zelena, yes?”

“Of course.” Emma nodded unsure where this was going.

“Okay, so she has a younger sister, Regina.” Ruby paused.

“If you say so. Where’s this going, Rubes?”

Ruby held up a hand to quieten her friend. “So, Regina has gotten herself into a bit of a dilemma. She’s told a little white lie. That’s where you come in.”

Emma’s frown deepened. “I have no idea how I fit into this at all.”

“Just wait,” Ruby sighed dramatically. “The little white lie she told was to her mother. She told her that she has a girlfriend, which she doesn’t, and who will be attending this charity ball in a couple of weeks.”

“No.” Emma shook her head and stood up. She knew exactly what Ruby was going to ask her to do. “Nope. No way. Nu-uh.” She continued to shake her head.

“Oh, Em, please.” Ruby clasped her hands together. “It’s just for one night. You don’t have to pay for anything. You just have to turn up and act like you’re in love with Regina. Please, Em.”

“No. I don’t know this woman. She could be anyone. Why the hell did she lie about this in the first place?” Emma placed her hands on her hips as she looked down at her friend who let out a sigh.

“You haven’t heard the stories about her mother. I’m not surprised that she cracked and blurted out a lie just to keep her quiet. Please, I will owe you a big one. Please.” Ruby tried her best puppy dog eyes.

Emma stared her friend down for a few seconds before she sighed. “You will owe me massively if I do this.”

“Yay!” Ruby grinned and clapped her hands together.

“If I said if.” Emma pointed her finger at her friend. “Tell me the details first.” The blonde flopped back down onto the couch next to her friend who began to talk excitedly.

“Okay, so, it’s a charity ball in two weeks. You have to wear a dress.” Ruby rolled her eyes as Emma let out a groan. “Regina will pay for your dress. You can pick out anything, within reason. You go, drink, eat, mingle and then come home. It’s simple really.” The brunette gave a one shoulder shrug. “Look, come to the diner tomorrow and meet her. Trust me, you’ll love her.”

Emma eyed her friend suspiciously. “You’re up to something Rubes, I’m not sure what but I know you. Fine, I’ll come to the diner tomorrow to meet her. I swear if this doesn’t work Rubes your ass is on the line.”

“Okay, fine.” Ruby laughed with excitement as she hugged her friend before grabbing her phone to text Zelena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad that you are all interested in this story! I hope I don't disappoint!

Regina sat at a table in the diner and nervously drummed her fingers against the table. Why had she agreed to pretend this mysterious woman was her girlfriend? It had been Zelena’s doing. The redhead was able to talk her baby sister into nearly anything. All these years later and Regina still wasn’t sure exactly how Zelena did it.

“Chin up, sis.” Zelena placed a slice of apple pie in front of the brunette as she sat down in the chair across from her. “Don’t worry, you’ll like Emma. She’s down to Earth.”

Regina let out a sigh. “I’m not so sure anymore, Ze. What if this doesn’t work? Maybe I should tell mother the truth.”

Zelena frowned. “No. That is not an option. This will work. We’ll make it work. It’s just two weeks, okay? Two weeks and then if you don’t like Emma you don’t have to see her again.”

“I guess you’re right,” Regina murmured as she dug her fork into her slice of pie. The bell above the door dinged and in walked a blonde. Regina glanced up and found her eyes following the blonde’s every move towards the counter.

“Hey Rubes,” Emma called out to her friend and leaned her arms on the counter. “Where’s my cake?” Ruby laughed as she leaned under the counter and placed a box on the side.

Zelena grinned as she caught her sister watching Emma. “She’s definitely your type, Reg,” Zelena spoke softly.

“What?” A blush appeared on the brunette’s cheeks as she caught her sister’s gaze. The redhead laughed as she stood and made her way over to the counter to greet Emma.

“Hey, Zelena,” Emma greeted as she dipped her finger into the icing on her cake.

“Thanks for agreeing to this. Regina’s over there.” Zelena gestured towards the table in the window as she moved to put another pot of coffee on. Emma swivelled around and let her eyes land upon Regina. She let her eyes wander over the brunette before she pushed herself off the counter and sat down at the table.

“Hey, I’m Emma,” she introduced herself.

“Regina.” The brunette gave a nod as she watched Emma shrug out of her red leather jacket and draped it over the back of her chair. She had to admit, Emma did look like her type.

“So, you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend for your parents.” Emma didn’t beat around the bush. She leaned back with one arm on the back of her chair.

“Uh, yes, that is the plan.” Regina gave a nod and was a little taken aback by the blonde’s bluntness. “It’s just for one night. This was Zelena and Ruby’s idea. After the dinner I’ll make some excuse about us breaking up and then you’ll never see me again.”

“What’s this ball for?”

Regina let out a small sigh. “It’s for charity. There’ll be a band and dancing, food, drinks, you’ll need to dress up a little bit too.” She frowned as she glanced down at the blonde’s attire of tight jeans and a loose jumper with boots. Regina wasn’t sure the blonde even owned a dress judging from her fashion sense. Emma frowned as well as she looked down at her clothes. “I’m happy to pay for a dress if you don’t have anything suitable,” Regina offered. “You are doing me a favour so it’s the least I can do.”

Emma gave a small shrug. “Ruby will probably have something I can borrow.”

“That’s probably not appropriate…” Regina glanced sideways at Ruby behind the counter. She knew what her fashion sense was like and if Emma turned up to the ball in anything her friend owned then Cora would surely throw a fit.

“Good point.” The blonde gave a small nod. “I guess I need to go shopping.”

A silence fell over the two women then. Emma leaned back in her chair and began to quietly drum her fingers on the table. She took the time to study her ‘girlfriend’ across from her. While Regina was attractive she also had a stuffy air about her. She was not someone the blonde would normally spend time with. This wasn’t what she had expected when Ruby had asked her. She was now wondering if this had been such a good idea. To make it believable they would have to spend time together for the next two weeks so that they were comfortable with each other. Emma wasn’t so sure she could enjoy spending time with Regina or be comfortable enough to pretend to be her girlfriend. Why had she let Ruby convince her to do this?

Regina ran a hand through her hair as she tried to find something to say. “So, the ball,” she started and wrung her fingers together, “a car will pick us up from my apartment and take us there and bring us back again. I think it’s a good idea we go together so that there’s no reason for anyone to doubt us. The ball will be full of my colleagues and obviously my parents, Zelena and Robin.”

“Okay.” Emma nodded as she listened. “Is there anything I need to do?”

“No.” The brunette shook her head. “Just make small talk with people. I’ll try not to leave you alone for too long. I think my colleagues are going to be very interested in you so I’ll try and keep you away from them. Zelena will be there as well so you’ll know her.”

“I’m sure I can manage that.” Emma pulled her hand from the table and began to pick at the hem of her jeans. She would need a lot of alcohol in her system to survive that night.

“Would you like a coffee?” Regina asked as she took note of their empty table apart from her slice of apple pie. This meeting wasn’t going as she had hoped.

“Uh, sure.” The blonde gave a small nod as she watched Regina stand up and make her way over to the counter. Ruby was serving another table and Zelena was in the kitchen but Robin was stood behind the till.

“Hey, Reg.” Robin grinned. “How’s it going?”

Regina let out a small sigh. “Not so good,” she murmured. “Can I get two coffees please?”

“No problem. I’ll bring them over.”

Regina smiled in thanks as she made her way back to the table. “So, how long have you known Ruby for?”

“We go way back to when we were teenagers.” Emma waved a hand. Ruby was like family to her. They had met in school and had become inseparable since then. Emma wasn’t sure what she’d do without Ruby.

“That’s nice to have a friend like that.” Regina gave a sad smile as she thought about her lack of friends. Her only long term friend was Mal and she hadn’t seen her in months since she decided to travel.

“Here you go.” Robin smiled as she placed two mugs on the table. He then grabbed a chair from another table and sat down with them. “I have to say, Regina, this date is certainly going better than your last.” Regina’s face paled and she began to shake her head, hoping that Robin wouldn’t continue with his thoughts. He was a lovely guy but sometimes he didn’t know when to stop talking.

“Why, what happened with her last date?” Emma leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table in interest.

“Well,” Robin grinned.

“Don’t,” Regina warned and shot him daggers.

“This was what, your third date with Elle? Anyway, they’d ended up going for drinks after dinner and so they were a little bit tipsy. Their taxi had taken them back to Elle’s place and Regina had just leaned in to give her a goodnight kiss when her foot slipped off the step and she literally face planted the path. She ended up with a fat lip, a bloody nose and a cut on her head that resulted in a slight concussion.” He slapped a hand down onto his thigh as he began to laugh.

“No way!” Emma joined in with the laughter as she looked across at Regina’s ashen cheeks. The woman was dying from embarrassment. “Now that is a bad date. Did you ever see her again?”

“No, that was the last we ever heard of Elle. I think it was because Regina was such a bad kisser that Elle pushed her off the step.”

“Robin!” Regina protested and slapped him hard across the arm. This just caused Emma to laugh even more. The brunette found that the sound was causing a smile to tug at her lips and her embarrassment to die a little bit. “I swear if you weren’t my sister’s husband you’d be dead right now.”

“And on that note, ladies.” Robin grinned and gave them a wink as he stood from the table and walked away, chuckling to himself as he did.

“Did she really push you?” Emma smiled as she pulled her cup closer

“No, I slipped,” Regina murmured as she looked down at the table. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of her life.

“Did she at least take you to the hospital before she dumped you?” 

“No,” Regina sighed. “She just called me a taxi. I had to call Zelena to come pick me up after.” Emma laughed into her coffee and began to think that maybe Regina wasn’t as boring as she originally thought. Regina was saved from having to talk more about the story as her phone rang. 

“I’m sorry, I need to go,” Regina apologised after she had hung up and let out a sigh. “That was work. Thank you for agreeing to this, Emma. I really appreciate it. Let’s grab lunch tomorrow.” She gave the blonde a smile.

“No problem.” Emma gave her a smile as she watched the brunette gather her bag and leave the diner with a wave to Zelena.

xXx

“Yo, Ems!” Ruby called as she walked into their apartment that evening. She hadn’t had time to talk to Emma after her first meeting with Regina and she was dying to know how it went. She was sure that they would have hit it off. “Ems?” she called again as she flung her coat and bag over a chair and left her shoes lying in the middle of the floor. “Emma!”

“Christ, Rubes, can’t a girl pee in peace.” Emma frowned as she walked out of the bathroom. “You hungry? There’s lasagne in the oven.”

“So, what do you think of Regina?” Ruby demanded as she followed the blonde into their small kitchen.

“She’s okay.” Emma gave a small shrug as she pulled two plates from the cupboard. She wasn’t sure what to make of the brunette. Her first impression was that she was a boring snob but after hearing that date story she wasn’t so sure. Emma still couldn’t decide if she would be able to spend an evening convincing other people that they were in love. That was the whole purpose of this, wasn’t it?

“Just okay?” Ruby frowned as she pulled open a drawer. She was hoping for more than an okay from her friend.

“I don’t know, Rubes,” the blonde sighed. “She’s really not my type. I’m not sure how convincing we can be.” She gave a small shrug as she dished up two plates of lasagne and handed one to Ruby.

“She’s totally your type, Em.” Ruby plonked herself down onto a chair at the small table in the kitchen. “Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t find her attractive.”

Emma rolled her eyes as she ate a mouthful of food. “Of course she’s attractive. I’m not denying that, but she’s not my usual type.”

“I think you’ll find that she is,” Ruby argued. “You just choose to go for the bimbo types who are only good for a one night stand. Regina is your type that you want to settle down with but are too scared to. You’re just too scared to get hurt again.” Emma avoided her friend’s gaze, knowing that she was right. Regina was her type but Emma had stopped going for her types a long time ago to save herself any more heartache. One night stands were much easier to deal with. Ruby grinned as she watched the blonde. “Exactly. You’ll be able to convince everyone.”

“Shut up,” Emma mumbled. Ruby was right. Emma would somehow manage to convince everyone at the ball that she and Regina was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your kudos and reviews! I'm glad that you're all enjoying this story still :)

Emma leaned against a lamppost with her hands pushed into her jeans pockets as she waited for Regina. She had ended up texting the brunette after dinner asking for help with a dress. As predicted Ruby had offered Emma one of her dresses but none of them were suitable. Surprisingly Regina had replied instantly suggesting they meet the next day. There was no reason for Emma to say no so here she was waiting for the brunette to arrive.

“Hey.”

Emma turned to see Regina dressed in jeans, flats and a loose fitting purple shirt. She also had two cups of coffee in her hands. “Hey.” Emma smiled and pushed herself off the lamppost.

“I brought coffee.” Regina held a cup out for the blonde to take.

“Thanks.” Emma graciously accepted the cup. “So, where do we start?”

Regina smiled widely and titled her head slightly as she studied the blonde. “How much do you enjoy shopping?”

“Uh, the normal I guess?” Emma gave a one shoulder shrug. “Why?”

“Good.” Regina gave a nod. “There are a few different shops that we can try. Then we’ll need to go to shoe shops as well.”

“Lead the way then.” The blonde gestured with her free hand and watched as Regina lead the way down the street. Emma couldn’t help but fall behind slightly so that her eyes could wander down the brunette’s back. Ruby was definitely right, Regina was her type. How she was still single was a mystery. 

“Let’s try in here.” Regina stopped in front of a shop and turned to look at the blonde who gazed up at the shop in awe. It was a shop that Emma would never set foot in because of the prices.

“No.” She shook her head. “I can’t afford a dress from there.”

“I’m paying.”

“I can’t let you buy me a dress from there,” Emma protested.

“Emma, you’re pretending to be my girlfriend for a whole evening in front of my family and colleagues, this is the least I can do to thank you. Please.”

Emma paused as she fought an inner battle. She had never accepted charity from anyone. There had never been anyone to buy her things before. Everything that Emma owned was something that she had worked her butt off for.

“How about I buy a dress that fits you in here and then after the ball I’ll keep it.” Regina gave a small shrug. “That way you have a nice dress to wear to the ball but I’m not technically buying it for you, you’ll just be borrowing it.”

“That could work,” Emma slowly agreed.

“Good, come on.” Regina smiled and pushed open the door to the shop. She led the way to the back of the shop as she began to look at the dresses. Emma’s mouth dropped slightly as she took in all the different styles. She reached out and lightly ran her fingers over the fabric.

“See anything you like?” 

Emma jumped slightly and turned to see Regina stood behind her. “Uh, I’m not sure.”

“Let’s keep looking.” The brunette turned as she began to look at another rack of dresses. Emma slowly wandered around and tried to picture herself in one of the dresses but she just couldn’t. These dresses just weren’t the type of person she was. She turned and watched as Regina reached for a dress and held it against her body in front of a mirror. The brunette turned from side to side slightly before she hung the dress back up and moved along to the next dress. Emma was sure that Regina would look good in any of these dresses. She probably already owned a lot of dresses like these already.

“Let’s try another shop,” Regina suggested after a few more minutes. The two of them left the shop and made their way down the street side by side. “So, Ruby never actually told me what you do.”

“I’m a bail bonds person,” Emma supplied. “It’s not a bad job really. Gets me out, keeps me active.” She gave a shrug.

“So long as you enjoy your job.”

“Yeah, I do.” Emma smiled. She’d had many jobs when she was younger but she had never enjoyed any until she had found this job. “Ruby said you’re a lawyer. That’s pretty cool.”

“It is if it’s what you want to do with your life.” Regina let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

“Then why don’t you quit?” Emma frowned. “Find another job.”

“You’ve never worked for your family, have you?” Regina gave a sad smile as Emma looked down at the ground.

“I don’t have any family,” the blonde stated simply.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realise.” Regina reached a hand out and placed it on the blonde’s arm. Emma shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans as they continued to walk in silence until they came to the next shop.

“So, you don’t like working for your family?” Emma asked as she followed Regina around the shop.

“Unfortunately, no.” Regina let out a sigh. “I never really wanted to be a lawyer but my mother wanted the firm to stay in the family. Zelena had already broken away from being a lawyer and so it was down to me. I guess I just wanted her to be proud of me. I just wish she wouldn’t make me out to be so much better than the rest of the firm. They are people there who could be so much better than me if she just gave them the chance to shine. Instead she gives me all the chances and it makes everyone else resent me. I’m not sure how to get away now.”

“I can always help you try and find something else if you like,” Emma suggested. “I’m sure there’s a way to get out without offending your mother.”

“I’m not so sure but thank you.” Regina gave a small smile as she turned back to the dresses. Emma watched her for a few seconds before she turned and wandered over a rail of dresses towards the back. She let her eyes wander over each one before she stopped at a red one. It was over one shoulder and tightened just under the bust before it flowed down to the floor. Emma reached out and ran her hand over the soft fabric.

“Why don’t you try it on?” Regina suggested as she walked up to the blonde with a purple dress draped over her arm. Emma looked between the brunette and the dress. “Come on.” Regina smiled and Emma gave in as she found her size and followed Regina to the changing rooms. Emma hung the dress up in a hook in her changing room and let her gaze wander over it again for a few seconds before she began to strip and slid into the dress. She turned from side to side and looked at herself in the mirror. She frowned, it didn’t like she had hoped it would.

“Emma? Have you got the dress on?” Regina called from outside. “Come out and let me see.” The blonde pulled the curtain back and stepped out. She was surprised to see Regina dressed in her purple dress. It was a floor length dress but this one had a strap that went around her neck to hold it up. It gave Emma the perfect view of Regina’s cleavage.

“I’m not so sure this is the right dress.” Emma glanced down at her own figure and wondered why she didn’t look as good as Regina did.

“Don’t be silly.” Regina let her eyes wander over the blonde’s body. Her intense gaze made Emma blush and look away from the brunette’s eyes. “It just needs a bit of tweaking.” Regina reached out and began to straighten out the shoulder and pulled it up so it sat right under Emma’s chest. Once she had finished she stepped back and smiled. “It really suits you, Emma. Red is your colour.”

“Thanks.” Emma looked down at her body before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She was surprised to see that with a little bit of tweaking the dress looked better and it did suit her.

“See.” Regina grinned over the blonde’s shoulder. “Now we just need shoes to go with it.”

Once they had bought both dresses and found shoes to go with them they decided to stop for some lunch. Emma chose a quiet little café and they found a table in the corner of the garden. The each ordered a light lunch when the waitress approached.

“So, I should tell you about my family,” Regina started and laid her arms down on the table in front of her. “Like I said before, my parents and Zelena and Robin will be there. My mother can be a…” she paused as she searched for the right word, “difficult person at times. It’s taken a long time for her to accept the fact that I’m a lesbian. She doesn’t like it but she does accept it for now. That doesn’t stop her from trying to set me up with guys. She will probably make numerous comments throughout the night. None of them will be personal or really directed at you.” The brunette let out a sigh and could already imagine the comments that Cora would make. “Oh god, I shouldn’t put you through this. Let’s just call this off. I’m sorry.”

“Whoa, chill. This,” Emma gestured between them, “isn’t real so no matter what your mother might say won’t actually make a difference. I won’t have to see her again.” She gave a small shrug. “It’s just one night and I’m very good at avoiding people when I need to. You can introduce us and then the rest of the night I will play dodge my girlfriend’s mother.” She let out a laugh which earned her a smile from the brunette.

“Are you sure? You really don’t have to do this.”

“You’ve already bought a dress for me to borrow. We don’t want that going to waste now do we?”

“No, I guess not. Thank you.” Regina let out a breath of relief.

“Okay, my father on the other hand will be really happy to meet you. He’s only ever wanted me to be happy.”

“I take it he took you being a lesbian okay?” Emma reached for her glass of water and took a sip.

“It was never something that he expected I don’t think but he accepted it quickly. Like I said, he just wants Zelena and I to be happy. He’s never had a career or a life picked out for either of us. So long as we’re happy he’s happy.” Regina smiled fondly as she thought of her father.

“So you’re close with your father then?”

“Yeah I am. We’ve always been close since I was little. Mother is a bit of a workaholic so father was home with us more. Some nights mother would work late and so it would just be me, Zelena and father and we’d create a little den in the lounge and snuggle up to eat our dinner and watch a film.”

“That sounds really nice.” Emma gave a small smile as she thought about her lack of family. Ruby and her grandmother was all she had.

“Yeah, it really was.” Regina’s smile faded slightly as she caught sight of Emma’s expression. She wanted to ask about the blonde’s family but could sense that it wasn’t a good subject.

“What about your co-workers?” Emma asked before the subject could turn to her lack of family.

“Them.” Regina let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. “Co-workers are all we are. We don’t get along. They’ll be all over you I’m afraid, trying to get any gossip about me they can.”

“Well, we could have some fun there.” Emma smirked and Regina laughed. “Well, if there’s anything you want me to tell them just let me know.”

“Thanks, tell me about you, Emma, so I can show off my ‘girlfriend’ at the ball.” Regina smiled softly.

Emma sat back in her chair as she thought about where to start. “So, I uh, don’t have a family like you.” She glanced down at the table. “I was left on the side of the road as a baby and I’ve never been able to find them.” A silence fell over both women, Emma wondering why she had said so much and Regina not knowing what to say at all.

“Sorry, you don’t need to hear my sob story,” Emma mumbled after a while.

“You don’t have to be sorry, Emma. It’s nice to get to know you better.” Regina offered a small smile. “Why don’t you tell me about what you like to do?”

“I don’t always have a lot of time to myself. Well, I guess, I don’t have anyone to spend time with so I spend a lot of time working.” The blonde gave a one shoulder shrug and rubbed the back of her neck. “I guess I sound pretty pathetic now, huh?”

“You don’t sound pathetic. Sometimes it takes some of us longer than others to find someone worthy of our time.”

“Is that why you’re still single? Because you haven’t found someone worthy of your time?” Emma asked and tilted her head slightly.

Regina let out a small laugh and tapped a finger against her glass of water. “No. No one has yet to survive my mother. The few girlfriends that I have taken home to meet my family left me the next day after meeting mother. After that I decided not to take anyone home to meet my family and that decision made them leave. I gave up after a while.”

“Life sucks.” Emma screwed her nose up slightly. “Well, here’s to the single life.” She held her glass up and they clinked glasses just as their food arrived. The rest of lunch went by with light chit chat and stories from their childhood, things that a girlfriend would know, before they parted ways for the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and reviews. I'm so glad that you're all enjoying this story!

Regina was pulled away from tapping on her keyboard by a soft knocking at her office door. She turned and smiled warmly at her father stood there.

“Sorry to bother you.” Henry smiled back at his youngest as he stepped inside the office and shut the door behind him.

“You’re never a bother, daddy. What can I do for you?” Regina turned her body and rested both of her arms on her desk as Henry sat down opposite her.

“It’s the Picalla case.” He let out a small sigh as Regina gave a groan.

“What’s the princess not happy with this time?” The firm had recently taken on a high profile divorce case. The wife, soon to be ex-wife, had chosen them to be her lawyer. Regina had never met a more demanding and spoilt woman in her life. Cora had instantly given the case to Regina and for once, her colleagues were not jealous. Mrs. Picalla regularly threw a tantrum about something that wasn’t going her way. The husband seemed willing to agree to anything that Mrs. Picalla wanted just to get the divorce over with. However this wasn’t good enough for her, she just wanted more. Every time Regina thought they had come to an agreement and Mrs. Picalla was ready to sign, she’d change her mind and demand more.

“You’ll never believe it but now she’s saying she doesn’t want a divorce.”

“Of course.” Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. “I’m not sure how much more of this case I can take.”

“Well, let’s not worry about it for now.” Henry reached across the desk and took hold of his daughter’s hand. “Until they decide if they want the divorce or not there’s nothing for you to do.”

“True. Let’s hope they take a while.”

“Indeed.” Father and daughter shared a laugh. “So, I don’t want to pry, Regina.”

“You want to know about Emma.” Regina smiled softly. Henry was never one to pry into his daughters’ lives like Cora would and in return his girls would tell him a lot more than they told Cora. 

“You’ve been so quiet about her. A father can’t help but wonder who holds his little girl’s heart.” Henry smiled and it broke Regina’s heart to know that she was lying to her father but what other choice did she currently have?

“I’m sorry, daddy.”

“It’s okay.” Henry held up a hand. “I know what your mother is like. Will you tell me about her now?”

“Of course.” Regina smiled.

“Where did you meet her?”

“She’s the roommate of Zelena’s waitress Ruby. We met in the diner.” Technically Regina was not lying. They did meet through Ruby and they did first meet at the diner.

“I remember Ruby.” Henry gave a nod as he thought about Ruby’s out there fashion sense. Regina chuckled at his expression.

“Emma doesn’t dress like Ruby, don’t panic. She’s more of the jeans and top type of woman.” Her lips curved into a smile as she pictured Emma wearing her tight jeans and tops. “She’s a bail bonds person. She really enjoys her job.”

“Does she make you happy?” Henry asked as he studied his youngest’s face. He hadn’t seen Regina truly happy in a long time but he was sure he could see something shining behind her eyes.

“She does.” Regina smiled back and hoped that Henry would accept her lie.

“Good, that’s all that matters.” Henry smiled back at his daughter. “I just want you to be happy, Regina. I can’t wait to meet Emma.” Henry squeezed his daughter’s hand again as he stood.

“I can’t wait for you to meet her too,” she lied and watched as Henry made his way out of her office. “Shit,” she murmured and dropped her head down to her desk. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.”

xXx

Emma sat with her chin rested on her fist as she tapped the desk with the fingers of her other hand. It was a slow day. Emma currently had no one to track down. There was however a pile of paperwork for her to fill out but she wasn’t in the mood. Instead she found herself staring out of the window as people walked past. She sat up a little straighter as a brunette walked past and Emma found herself hoping that it was Regina. Her heart had begun to beat that little bit quicker as she silently wished the woman to turn around. When she did Emma felt herself deflate a little as she saw that it was not Regina. The blonde put her chin back on her fist as she continue to people watch as her thoughts drifted to Regina. She hadn’t heard from the brunette since their shopping trip a couple of days beforehand and Emma had found herself lounging for a text from Regina.

“Hey, Em.” 

A poke to the side jolted her from her thoughts. “Ouch, Killian.” Emma glared at her friend as he sat down at a desk and propped his feet up.

“You were lost in your thoughts then, Swan. Where did you go?” Killian reached into a drawer and pulled out a packet of peanuts.

“Nowhere,” Emma lied and leaned back in her chair.

“Nope, you certainly went somewhere.” Killian threw a peanut up into the air and opened his mouth to catch it. Once he had swallowed the nut he spoke again. “My guess is you’ve met someone.” He pointed a finger in Emma’s direction. “Did you have a night of mind blowing sex?” He grinned as Emma threw a pencil at him.

“No, there was no sex.”

“Ah, but you have met someone.” His grin grew and he dropped his feet to the floor to lean closer to her. 

Emma hesitated. “I have not met someone.”

“Oh wow.” Killian stood up from his desk and walked over to Emma’s and sat on the edge. “She’s more than just sex to you. Usually you’re bragging about whoever you’ve managed to bed. She’s really done a number on you. Spill.”

“She has not done a number on me.” The blonde began to spin her chair from side to side and pursed her lips together.

“Oh, Em.” Killian smiled. “You’re blushing. When was the last time you blushed about a woman?”

“I am not blushing.” She pushed her chair back and stood up. “I’m going to get coffee.” She grabbed her jacket from a hook and shoved her arms into it. She walked out of the office to the sound of Killian’s laughter.

Emma put her hands into her jacket pockets and kept her head bent low as she walked down the street. Killian was right, usually Emma would fill him in on the details of her one night stands but she hadn’t mentioned one word of Regina. She had to wonder why. There was no reason not to tell Killian about Regina but she hadn’t. The blonde let out a sigh and stopped in front of the coffee shop. She looked around the streets at everyone walking past and she pulled out her phone. Her thumbs hovered over the buttons for a few seconds before she began to type.

Hey, Regina, thanks again for the dress. I was just wondering if you’re free some time for a coffee? I guess the more time we spend together the more comfortable we’ll look at the ball. :-) 

She hesitated over signing with some kisses but in the end decided to add one on the end. Before she could rethink sending the message Emma hit send and walked into the coffee shop. She felt a bundle of nerves as she waited for a reply.

“Stop being so silly, Swan, she’s not your girlfriend,” she murmured to herself as she waited for her coffee to be made. Emma jumped as her phone buzzed to signal the arrival of a text message. She scrambled in her pocket to read the text and found that she was holding her breath hoping it was Regina. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she saw Regina’s name on the screen.

Hi, Emma. I’m glad you like the dress. A coffee sounds lovely. I could meet you later this afternoon? My big case is currently on a stand still so I can get other paperwork finished and then meet you around five? X

Emma instantly replied saying that five was a perfect time and accepted her coffee from the barista. She was still wearing her smile when she got back to the office.

“Alright, Swan, here’s the deal,” Killian started as he watched his friend sit down at her desk. “I won’t ask questions for now. I’ll let you live in your little happy bubble, but in a week you give me all the details.”

Emma spun her chair round to face him and once again pursed her lips together in thought. The text from Regina had put her in a good mood so she accepted his deal much quicker than she normally would have. “Deal.”

“It’s so good to see the smile back on your face, Emma,” Killian spoke softly before going back to his own work.

xXx

Emma rushed through her apartment door at four pm and began to strip off her clothes on her way to the shower. She called a quick call to Ruby who was just getting ready for her late shift at the diner.

“Uh, Em?” Ruby questioned as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom. “What’s the rush?”

“I’m meeting Regina for a coffee at five.” The blonde began to quickly shampoo and conditioner her hair as Ruby smirked.

“And you’re showering to meet her for coffee?”

Emma paused and frowned at her friend through the steamed glass of the shower. “I needed a shower.”

“And what are you going to wear?”

The blonde’s actions slowed as she began to wash her body while she mentally went through her clothes in the wardrobe.

“I’ll go choose you something!” Ruby grinned in delight and ran into Emma’s room. Emma tried to protest but as she couldn’t decide what to wear she thought letting Ruby help could make her decision faster. By the time she had gotten out of the shower and dried Ruby had picked out a grey pair of skinny jeans with a black jumper that was fitted around the waist and loose around the top.

“Thanks, Rubes.” Emma smiled gratefully.

“No problem. Text me later.” Ruby tapped her friend on the shoulder as she left the apartment ready for her shift.

xXx

Regina turned her computer off for the day with one last glance at the clock. It was later than she wanted it to be. She had ten minutes to get to the coffee shop to meet Emma. It would be a push but she just might make it in time. Just as she walked out of her office she ran into Cora.

“Leaving already?” Cora raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“I’m meeting Emma for a coffee.”

Cora glanced at her watch and then back at Regina.

“The Picalla case is on hold right now. She currently doesn’t want a divorce so there is nothing else I can do and the rest of my paperwork is up together. There is no reason for me to stay later than I need to.”

“Hmm.” Cora clasped her hands together in front of her as she continued to study Regina.

“Good night, mother.” Regina could still feel her mother’s gaze on her back as she walked towards the elevator and got on. She knew Cora disapproved when Regina left. Cora would be at the office until late each night and expected the same from everyone else. Unfortunately, Regina was the only one who received any grief for leaving early.

By the time Regina arrived at the coffee shop she was nearly ten minutes late. She instantly spotted Emma sat at a table in the corner, her leg bouncing up and down as she looked out of the window.

“Hey.” Regina smiled at the blonde as she slid into the chair. “Sorry I’m late. My mother caught me as I was leaving.”

“Hey. No problem.” Emma grinned back and sat up straighter. “I didn’t realise this was a formal coffee.” She gestured to Regina’s suit and laughed.

“I came straight from the office.” The brunette looked down at her suit before she shrugged out of her jacket revealing a silky purple blouse.

“It’s okay. What would you like to drink?” Emma stood up from the table and gestured towards the counter.

“A latte please.”

“Be right back.” Emma smiled and went to order them both a coffee. Regina turned in her chair so she could watch Emma walk away. She smiled as she thought about what Emma would look like in her dress for the ball. People were sure to be jealous when she walked in with the blonde on her arm. The thought made Regina feel better about going to the ball.

“Here you go.” Emma returned a few minutes later with a latte for both of them. “So, you get all your paperwork done?” She asked as she took a sip.

“I did.” Regina gave a nod. “For today anyway.”

“I imagine being a lawyer is a lot of paperwork.”

“Too much.” The brunette let out a sigh. “Let’s not talk about my work though.” She waved a hand. “How was your day?”

“Slow. It was just trying to catch up on paperwork. Not much excitement today.” Emma gave a small shrug.

“I’m glad you suggested coffee, gave me a reason to get out of the office early.” Regina smiled and wrapped both of her hands around her cup.

“Glad to be of service.” Emma grinned. A silence fell over them both as they sat and looked at each other with a smile. “So,” Emma spoke softly after a few minutes, “Ruby is working the late shift tonight so I was just going to grab a take away. If you don’t have any dinner plans we could grab something together?” She held her breath as she waited for the brunette to answer.

“I have a frozen casserole waiting at home for me.” Regina scrunched up her nose as she thought about a lonely dinner.

“Oh, okay. That’s okay.” Emma felt her stomach sink. She was hoping Regina would say yes.

“A take away sounds much more appealing and I wouldn’t be eating alone then either.” Regina smiled as she sipped at her coffee. “I’ll just need to change first and then we can head out to grab a take away.”

“Great.” Emma found herself grinning like an idiot. To her surprise Regina smiled back just as fondly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the reviews and kudos. I am SO glad that you are enjoying reading this! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I just couldn't resist!

Regina carried her empty cup down the hallway and into the break room ready for a fresh cup. Mrs. Picalla had decided again that she did indeed want her divorce and had another three demands to add to her hundred already. Regina had spent the morning on the phone with the woman and her brain felt fried. She was in need of some coffee to get her back on track for the day. As she entered the break room two of her colleagues, Sidney and Claire, were stood in front of the coffee machine. They both looked up at her and moved away so she could reach it.

“So, I hear you’re bringing your girlfriend to the ball next week,” Claire started and leaned her hip against the counter. “We didn’t even know you were in a relationship.”

“That’s because my relationship is my private life, not my work life,” Regina commented as she watched the coffee slowly pour into her cup.

“I’m surprised you even have time for someone.” Sidney raised an eyebrow as he sipped at his own coffee.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Regina frowned as she turned to face him.

“Well, you spend a lot of time here at the office and you have all of the high profile cases. You have to work at home too, unlike the rest of us. Just doesn’t seem like you’d have much time to spend with someone else.” He shrugged a shoulder. Regina clenched her hands into fists as she bit back a retort. She knew it would do no good.

“Do you have a photo of Emma?” Claire suddenly asked.

“What?” The brunette asked in confusion.

“Well, if she really is your girlfriend then you’d have a photo of her on your phone. You’re not going to make us wait until the ball, are you?”

Regina took a deep breath. She had heard some of the rumours behind her back already but no one had actually called her out on it.

“I think you’re right, Sidney, Emma doesn’t exist,” Claire turned to Sidney at Regina’s lack of an answer. “Next time you fabricate a girlfriend, you might want to make sure you have all your bases covered.” Claire smirked as she left the break room with Sidney.

Regina felt her face flush with humiliation and her eyes sting with tears. She had been so stupid to say she had a girlfriend. Who had she been kidding? This was never going to work and when she announced that she had broken up with Emma, well, she could just imagine what would be said then. Leaving her coffee to go cold the brunette made her way to the bathroom with her head down. It was all getting too much. She locked herself into a stall as the tears silently flowed. She pulled her phone from her pocket and began to text Zelena.

xXx

“Ready, Rubes?” Emma leaned over the counter in the diner after she had walked in. “The film starts in an hour. We better get a move on.”

“Give me five mins.” Ruby called as she disappeared into the back of the diner. Emma rolled her eyes and slid onto a stool.

“Hey, Em.” Zelena smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. “You all ready for this bloody ball? I hear you found a dress?”

“Well, I have the dress and heels but I still need to mentally prepare myself. I’ve heard some stories about your family.” She grinned which caused Zelena to laugh.

“My advice to you would to get completely drunk. That’ll help.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Right, I’m ready,” Ruby announced as she shrugged into her jacket as she walked from the back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Zelena.” Zelena’s reply was mumbled as she frowned from looking at her phone. “Everything alright? Is it the twins?” Ruby paused her actions, knowing that if there was something wrong she’d stay so Zelena could go.

“It’s Regina.” Zelena let out a sigh as she reread the message. “She’s having a hard day. No one at the office believes that you exist.” She looked up at Emma. “I wish she would leave that place. It makes her so unhappy. I need to call her to make sure she’s okay. Enjoy your movie.” The redhead turned from the two woman and walked away to call her sister.

“Come on.” Ruby picked her bag up and hooked her arm into Emma’s. The two women walked out of the diner together and down the street.

“Rubes, wait.” Emma paused outside of a shop and looked at up the sign. “I just need to do something.” Ruby followed her friend’s gaze and smiled before she followed her inside.

xXx

Regina’s day was not getting any better. After she had gotten off the phone with Zelena she had returned to her office to find five emails from Mrs. Picalla. Cora had then called a staff meeting just after lunch. That was where she was currently sat. The meeting had been long and Regina was finding it hard to concentrate. The meeting was basically a catch up on every case that the firm currently had and how everyone was dealing with them. As Regina had the high profile cases that needed confidentiality, her cases were rarely discussed meaning she could sit there to think. All she had been able to hear since that morning was Claire and Sidney’s words from the break room. It had obviously gotten around to everyone what had been said in the break room because everyone had been casting her glances all throughout the meeting. Cora either didn’t notice or did not care. Regina just wanted the day to be over.

After what felt like hours Cora called the meeting to an end and everyone began to gather their paperwork to stand up. Regina took her time so that she wouldn’t have to walk out with everyone else. It was then that one of the younger receptionists walked into the conference room with a big bunch of flowers.

“Oh, aren’t they beautiful,” Claire cooed as she watched the receptionist walked nervously into the room. “Who are they for?”

“They’re for you, Regina.” The receptionist walked over to Regina and held out the flowers. Regina stared at her in shock and slowly accepted the flowers. She placed them on the table in front of her and found a card hidden in there. A smile spread across her face as she read the message inside.

Regina,  
I miss you. Be ready for eight. I’ll pick you up. We’re going out.  
Love, Emma xx

“Emma,” Cora read over her daughter’s shoulder. “She sent you flowers.”

“She did.” Regina found she couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she picked up her flowers and carried them back to her office. She could hear the whispers from some of her colleagues but for once she chose to ignore it. She wouldn’t let them ruin her good mood.

Once inside her office Regina placed them fondly down on a corner of her desk and picked up her phone to scroll to Emma’s number.

“Hey,” Emma picked up on the second ring.

“You sent me flowers. Thank you.” Regina reached out and lightly ran a finger over the petals.

“I did. Do you like them?” The blonde asked nervously.

“I love them, thank you, Emma,” Regina spoke softly. “You’ve made my day ten times better.”

“I’m glad. So, I’ll pick you up at eight? Pizza?”

“That sounds lovely. I’ll be ready.” Regina found that she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Great. So, do you need to get back to work or can you talk?”

“I can talk. I have a few minutes.” The two women spent the next couple of minutes talking about their day and general chit chat. Their conversation ended when Regina heard Ruby in the background demanding attention from her friend. They said their goodbyes and Regina put her phone back on her desk as she admired her flowers.

“Pizza?” Cora questioned as she walked into her daughter’s office, causing Regina to jump.

“Yes, Emma and I are going for pizza tonight.” Regina turned to face her mother.

“That’s her idea of a date?” Cora raised an eyebrow and reached a hand out to touch the flowers. Regina didn’t answer. She knew that Cora would never approve of dates that she enjoyed. “Why don’t you bring her over for dinner instead tonight?” Cora smiled at her daughter. “That way we can meet her before the ball. The ball isn’t a proper place for us to meet our daughter’s partner.”

“Mother, you sprung the ball on me. There wasn’t time for you to meet her before the ball. It wouldn’t be fair to spring a dinner on her tonight either. You can meet her at the ball.”

“You’re hiding something from me, Regina. Something about Emma.” Cora studied her daughter for a few seconds. “I was starting to think that she didn’t exist,” Cora admitted as she turned to leave. “Let’s hope I’m right.” With one last glance at the flowers she left her daughter’s office. Regina let out a breath and sank down into her chair behind her desk. Could this day get any worse?

xXx

Emma parked her yellow bug outside of Regina’s apartment and bounced up the steps to ring the doorbell. She shifted her weight from side to side as she waited for Regina to answer the door.

“Hey.” Emma smiled brightly as the brunette opened the door. “Ready to go?”

“I just need two minutes, sorry. Come in.” Regina stood back so that Emma could walk inside.

“You okay?” Emma frowned as she took in the brunette’s tired expression.

“Yeah, it’s just been a long day.” Regina attempted a smile. “Let me just get my things and then we can go.”

“Sure.” Emma nodded slowly before the flowers that she had sent Regina caught her eye. “Your flowers look great there.” She smiled as she walked over to them.

“Thank you again, Emma, that was so sweet.” Regina smiled softly as she shrugged into her jacket. “Shall we go?”

The drive to the pizzeria was a quiet one. Emma glanced over at the brunette a few times and noticed that she was silently staring out of the window. The blonde opened her mouth a few times to start a conversation but found she didn’t know what to say. Instead she continued to drive in silence until she pulled up into the car park.

“Hope you’re hungry for pizza.” Emma smiled and turned to face Regina. “Regina?” She frowned as she noticed the tears that were rolling down the brunette’s cheeks. “Regina, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Regina sniffed and wiped at her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Emma reached across the bug and took hold of one of Regina’s hands. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just been a horrible day. Just so horrible,” Regina sobbed, unable to stop herself. “I hate that place so much. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you with this,” she sniffed.

“Isn’t that what girlfriends are for?” Emma smiled and pulled the brunette into an awkward hug across her bug. Her comment earned her a small laugh from Regina as she leaned into the hug. “I’ll tell you what, you stay here and I’ll grab us some pizzas to go. We can take it back to yours and then you can cry all you want to.”

“Thank you.” Regina smiled and wiped at her eyes as she sat up. Emma gave the brunette’s hand one last squeeze before she got out of the car and made her way into the pizzeria. Regina let out a shaky sigh and leaned back into the car seat as she waited for Emma. This was not how she had hoped their ‘date’ would go. Regina had been looking forward to going out with Emma all day but the comments from everyone had finally gotten to her. All the brunette wanted to do was start driving and only stop when she had gotten far enough away.

Regina had gotten lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Emma walking back to the car with two boxes of pizza. She smiled softly as she accepted the two boxes so that Emma could slide in behind the wheel. This time the two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they drove back to Regina’s apartment.

“I’m sorry I ruined your plan,” Regina apologised again as she turned the lights on inside the apartment.

“You didn’t ruin it, don’t worry.” Emma grinned as she kicked her shoes off and pushed them towards Regina’s shoe rack. “Where do you want the pizzas?” She held up the two boxes unsure if eating in the living room would be frowned up.

“Take them into the living room. I’ll grab us a drink.” Regina indicated with an arm as she walked into the kitchen to grab them both a drink. By the time she made her way into the living room Emma had set up both boxes of pizza on the coffee table and was sat on the couch waiting for her friend.

“Cheers.” Regina handed the blonde a glass of wine and they clinked glasses before taking a sip.

“So,” Emma put her glass down and picked up a slice of pizza, “tell me all about your day. Leave nothing out.” Regina hesitated before she began to tell the blonde all about her day and for once she left no detail out. She was surprised at how well Emma listened and didn’t push for more. She was also surprised at how much better she felt afterwards and that Emma was the reason for her feeling better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your kudos and reviews. I am so glad that you're all still enjoying the story!  
> Now, what you've been waiting for, the ball!

Henry lifted his chin as he straightened his bowtie in the mirror. He was ready to leave for the ball but Cora was still in the en-suite attached to their bedroom. He knew it was pointless to point out the time to his wife. They would arrive when she was ready.

“Henry?” Cora called from the bathroom.

“Yes, darling?” Henry called back and ran his hands down the front of his suit as he walked towards the door of the bathroom.

“What do you know about this Emma?”

Henry let out a small sigh. “As much as you do, Cora. Regina hasn’t told me anything more apart from that she’s happy.”

“I don’t like this.” Cora appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. “What is Regina trying to hide from us? I asked to meet Emma before tonight and Regina refused.” She frowned as she walked into the bedroom.

“Maybe she’s just nervous,” Henry tried to reason.

“She’s hiding something but I just don’t know what. Do you know what she looks like?” Cora turned to face her husband.

“No but we will find out very soon. You just have to be patient, dear. Try not to be too hard on them, please?” He gently placed his hands on his wife’s arms and looked into her eyes.

Cora let out a sigh. “Fine. Let’s go.” Henry smiled and placed a kiss to his wife’s cheek before they left the house.

xXx

Emma pulled her dress up from around her feet as she climbed the few steps to Regina’s front door. She waited nervously for the brunette to open the door. She felt self-conscious in her dress and she felt like her hair and make-up wasn’t perfect. Emma rarely got dressed up and when she did it was never on the arm of someone as beautiful as Regina.

“Hey.” Regina smiled brightly as she opened the door. “Wow, you look amazing, Emma.”

“Uh, thanks.” Emma blushed as she stepped inside.

“Sorry, I’m running a little behind. I’ll be a few more minutes.” Regina titled her head to the side slightly as she took in the sight of Emma. She looked gorgeous in her red dress with her hair pulled into a side plait. The blonde blushed even more as she caught Regina looking at her. “Sorry, you look really amazing. You made a good choice with the dress.” Regina gave one more smile before she turned and made her way into the bedroom.

Emma let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. She had half expected Regina to not be happy with her appearance or want to change something. Instead her reaction was genuine and there was a twinkle in her eyes Emma couldn’t read.

Regina could feel her heart racing as she shut the door to her bedroom. She had been imagining what Emma would look like in her dress ever since she had bought it, but she had never thought she would look like she did. Emma was breath taking and Regina was sure she had no idea just how breath taking she was. Quickly Regina slid into her dress and applied the final touches to her make-up and hair before she made her way back to Emma.

“The car will here in a few minutes to take us.”

Emma gave a small nod and clasped hold of her purse with both hands.

“Hey,” Regina gently put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “I know it’s nerve racking but I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

“I don’t usually get dressed up like this.” Emma gestured at herself and suddenly noticed Regina’s dress. “Wow. Regina, your dress, just wow.”

The brunette let out a small laugh. “You certainly have a way with words but thank you.” Just then there was a knock at the door. “There’s our car. Ready?” Emma gave a small nod and followed the brunette outside.

xXx

As Emma stepped out of the car she looked up at the building with wide eyes. She thought she was nervous before, that was nothing compared to how she felt now. The building was huge and beautiful and the people flowing in were all dolled up. She jumped slightly as she felt a warm hand press against her back.

“It’s big, isn’t it? I feel like it grows every year.” Regina looked up at the building as well and let out a breath. “My mother is probably already inside. She’ll be waiting to meet you.”

Emma took a deep breath. “Let’s go then.” The two women began their way to the front door, Regina’s hand never leaving Emma’s back. Regina’s hand slid further around Emma’s waist to hold her closer as they walked into the hall already full of people. Emma could sense Regina’s nervousness as they walked further into the crowd of people.

“Here we go,” Regina murmured under her breath as she spotted her parents stood by a table. “Mother, daddy.” She smiled at the pair as they got closer. “I’d like you both to meet Emma. Emma, this is my mother, Cora, and my father, Henry.” Regina introduced the three.

“It’s nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me attend this ball.” Emma smiled widely at the pair.

“Emma, it’s so lovely to finally meet you.” Henry grinned and pulled the blonde into a hug. “Now I can put a face to the reason why my daughter had been smiling so much lately.” A blush appeared on Regina’s cheeks as she caught Emma glance at her out of the corner of her eye. “Regina, my dear.” Henry turned to his daughter for a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek.

“Emma.” Cora gave a small nod as she studied the young woman in front of her. “I’m glad that you could make it.”

Emma could feel the older woman’s cold air instantly. She understood why Regina found it hard with her mother. The blonde refused to let it ruin the night or upset Regina though. She would somehow turn this around for the brunette.

“I see where Regina gets her looks from now.” Emma smiled widely and slid her arm around Regina’s waist. 

Cora was taken aback by the comment. Usually any date that Regina brought home would instantly be nervous and stutter around the older woman. They would never finish the night and that would be the last Regina saw of them. The blonde on the other hand didn’t seem to be fazed one bit. “Thank you,” Cora replied.

“What would you ladies like to drink?” Henry clasped his hands together.

“Wine please, daddy.”

“Me too.”

“Hey guys!” Zelena beamed as she bounced over and hugged both women tightly. Regina laughed softly as she hugged her sister back. It was clear the redhead had already had a few to drink. Robin appeared behind his wife and rolled his eyes playfully as he caught Regina’s gaze. “Where’s your drinks?” The redhead frowned as she pulled back and noticed the women’s empty hands.

“Come on, Ze, let’s go see if we can find you some food.” Robin slid an arm around his wife’s waist and guided her away. Cora also made her excuses and left the two of them alone. Regina let out a breath once they were alone.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Emma commented.

“Not yet.” Regina led them over to their table and placed their purses down. “Thank you.”

xXx

“Is she coherent?” Cora asked her son-in-law as she approached their table. While everyone had been mingling before the food was served Zelena had been knocking back drinks. Cora had been watching her eldest out of the corner of her eye all night. She knew that Zelena detested being there and would always end up drunk. Luckily Robin knew how to slow his wife down enough so that she was out of the building before she did anything embarrassing. 

“Mother!” Zelena held a hand up and grinned. “It’s a lovely ball. You’ve outdone yourself once again.”

“I’ll go get her some water.” Robin stood up and made his way over to the bar. Cora sat down in Robin’s empty seat and glanced around the room until she found her youngest and her blonde date.

“Tell me, Zelena, how well do you know this Emma?”

“Emma’s great, mother, Regina’s happy. What does it matter?” The redhead leaned back in her seat and watched as Cora watched the brunette.

“She’s…” Cora paused as she searched for a word to describe Emma, “different.” Zelena sighed as she reached for her glass of wine but then changed her mind. If Cora was intent on interrogating her about Emma all night then she would have to keep her sober head on.

“Look at Regina,” Zelena spoke softly. “Look how happy she is. When was the last time you saw her smile like that? I honestly think that Emma is the best thing to have happened to her.” 

Cora had to admit that she hadn’t seen her youngest this happy in quite a while. 

“Just give her a chance, okay? For once don’t scare her off.”

“Fine,” Cora sighed and agreed. “But I’m still allowed to get to know her.”

“In a nice way,” the redhead warned as she watched her mother rise from the table. “Good luck, Emma,” Zelena murmured as she reached for her wine.

xXx

The sound of clapping echoed throughout the hall as the band finished their first song. Desert had all been cleared away and the band had begun to play. Everyone was then invited to join them on the dance floor for the rest of the night. Couples instantly began to make their way to the dance floor. Regina looked longingly at the dance floor before she dropped her gaze to the table. Every year she yearned for someone to take her up there and hold her close while they danced the night away. It was a silly dream but one that Regina had held ever since she had started attending these balls.

“Care to dance?” Regina looked up surprised to see a smiling Emma holding her hand out. “I promise not to stand on your feet.” The blonde tilted her head as she waited for an answer.

“Okay, if you promise.” Regina smiled and took hold of Emma’s hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Emma turned and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist so she was holding her close as they began to move to the music together.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” Regina spoke softly.

“I’ve actually enjoyed tonight.” Emma felt a warmth run through her body at the touch of Regina’s arms around her neck.

“Really?” Regina looked at the blonde in shock.

“Who wouldn’t with you as their date?” Emma grinned and it earned her a laugh. “Haven’t you enjoyed tonight?”

“Actually, I have. I think this is probably the first ball I’ve been to that I’ve actually had a good time.” 

“Then my work here is done.” Emma pulled back slightly to spin the brunette in front of her. Regina let out a laugh as she let herself spin before she fell back into the blonde’s arms and she looked up into her eyes. This truly was the best ball that she had ever been to. This was probably the best date she had ever been on, even if it wasn’t real. Emma tightened her arms around Regina’s waist and leaned forward to capture the brunette’s lips with her own.

Regina felt her breath stop as Emma kissed her and she let herself melt into the other woman’s arms. Her fingers trailed up the blonde’s neck as their lips moved together. Then just as quick as it started it stopped. The brunette felt a flush appear on her cheeks as Emma pulled back and smiled at her.

“Someone was watching,” Emma whispered and loosened her grip slightly.

“Oh.” Regina felt her heart sink just a little.

“I thought we’d better give them something to talk about.” Emma smiled and glanced over Regina’s shoulder. “They’re still watching. Don’t look,” she whispered as Regina went to turn her head. The brunette parted her lips ready to ask who it was but instead she found soft lips pressed against hers again. Even if the kiss was only for show there was no reason not to enjoy it. “Think we convinced them?” Emma whispered as she pulled back from the kiss again. All Regina could do was nod.

What Regina didn’t know was that the only person who had been watching them was Zelena. No one else had seen the two of them but her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of sneaky Emma? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

A few days later Emma shoved her hands into her jeans pockets as she walked into Zelena’s diner. She hovered nervously by the door as she looked for the redhead. She hadn’t heard from Regina since the ball. Emma thought that the brunette had enjoyed the night just as much as she had. She’d expected to hear from her the next day but hadn’t. Not being able to wait any longer Emma had sent Regina a text saying that she hoped Cora and her colleagues were off her back about being alone now but she had never gotten a reply. So against her better judgment Emma Swan found herself looking for Zelena to find out if she had offended Regina or if the brunette even liked her.

“Hey Emma,” Zelena smiled as she appeared behind the counter and placed a brown bag down. “Did you enjoy the ball?”

Emma slid onto a stool at the counter and watched as Zelena began to put food into the bag. “Yes I did. I didn’t think I’d enjoy it as much as I did.”

“You certainly looked like you were enjoying yourself.” Zelena grinned as she remembered the kiss the blonde had shared with her baby sister. Zelena had called Regina the next day and Regina had told her all about the kiss. The brunette had admitted that she wished that it hadn’t happened just because someone was watching them. The redhead had wanted to tell her right away that no one else had been watching but she knew that the two women had to figure it out on their own.

“Did Regina have a good time?” Emma tried to ask casually. “I haven’t heard from her since.”

“She certainly did.” Zelena bit on her lip to keep herself from grinning as she poured two cups of coffee. “The best she’s ever had at a ball.”

“Oh, that’s good.” Emma gave a small nod trying to understand why she hadn’t heard from the brunette if she had had a good time.

“She’s been working.” Zelena folded down the top of the bag as she finished putting in food. “I was just about to take lunch to her.” She pushed the bag closer towards the blonde. “I was going to stay to eat lunch with her but it’s starting to get busy here now.” She paused hoping the blonde would take the hint.

Emma looked up at her for a few seconds. “I could take it for you? I’m not busy right now.” She slowly reached for the bag.

“That would be great, thanks, Em.” Zelena smiled widely and scribbled down the address of the law firm on a piece of paper before handing it to Emma.

xXx

Regina pulled open a drawer in her filing cabinet and began to flick through the folders searching for one in particular. She could feel her stomach starting to growl for lunch and she hoped that Zelena wouldn’t be too much longer. She heard a faint knock at her office door as she found the folder she wanted and pulled it out. “Come in,” she called and pushed the drawer closed as she turned to face a receptionist stood there. “Is Zelena here?” the brunette asked as she walked back to her desk.

“No, there’s someone else here to see you.” The receptionist stepped to the side so that Emma could walk into the office.

“Hi.” The blonde smiled nervously and held up the bag. “I brought lunch.”

“Emma.” Regina smiled widely. “I thought Zelena was bringing me lunch.” She walked out from behind her desk and made her way over to the blonde.

“The diner was busy so I offered to bring it over.”

“Ah, coffee.” Regina closed the door behind the receptionist as she spotted the two cups in Emma’s hand. Emma offered her the cups and glanced around at the brunette’s office. “Are you joining me for lunch?”

“Uh, I didn’t bring anything for me.”

Regina let out a soft laugh as she took the bag from Emma and placed it on the small table in the office. “Ze was going to stay for lunch so you can have her half.” Both women sat down on the small sofa as Regina began to take the food out of the bag. “Your visit with lunch is a lovely surprise.” Regina smiled at the blonde as she took a bit of her food. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your message. Things here have been hectic the past few days. I’ve barely been home.”

“It’s okay.” Emma tried to shrug it off but was relieved that Regina wasn’t trying to avoid her.

“Thank you again for the other night. I had a really good time.”

“It wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” Emma admitted. “I imagined it to be a bunch of stuck up snobs but they weren’t that bad. Not when you have the right date.”

Regina smiled into her coffee at the blonde’s words. “If there’s anything I can do to return the favour then please let me know.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Regina, but you could come to the movies with me this weekend. There’s a film out that I want to see but no one will come with me.” Emma grinned picturing exactly how Regina would react to a horror film.

“Something is telling me I probably shouldn’t let you take me to this particular movie if no one else will go with you, but you suffered the ball for me so I’ll come.”

“Great.” Both women shared a look as they enjoyed the rest of their lunch together.

xXx

“I should get back to work,” Regina sighed as she glanced at her watch and realised that she had been sat with Emma for an hour.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to keep you.” Emma stood up from the sofa.

“Thank you for lunch.” The brunette smiled softly.

“You have your sister to thank for lunch. I just brought the company.”

Regina let out a laugh. “Well thank you for company, Emma. I’ll walk you out.” Her hand drifted to the small of Emma’s back as they walked down the hallway towards the elevators.

“Regina, Emma!” Henry called from the end of the hallway as he spotted them. “I’m so glad to see you again, Emma.” Henry held his arms out and engulfed the blonde in a welcoming hug.

“Hi, Henry, it’s good to see you too.” Emma smiled up at the older man. She could see where Regina got her warmth from.

“I wanted to run something by you both. Cora and I are going away next weekend with Zelena and Robin and we would love it if you two could join us.” He looked hopefully between his daughter and Emma.

“Oh, daddy, I’m not sure we can make it,” Regina started trying to come up with a lie.

“We might be able to make something work, Regina.” Emma smiled softly at the brunette.

“Oh that’s great news.” Henry smiled happily. “Welcome to the family, Emma.” He began to whistle as he walked down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

“Emma,” Regina started but Emma held up a hand.

“You have to get back to work. We can talk about it later, okay?”

“Okay.” Regina nodded knowing she didn’t want to have that conversation in the hallway. “I’ll call you tonight.”

“Bye, Regina.” Emma leaned forward and pecked the brunette on the cheek before she disappeared into the elevator. Regina held a hand to her cheek for a few seconds before she turned and made her way back to her office with a goofy smile on her face.

xXx

“You’re going where with Regina?” Ruby asked as she looked at Emma through her mirror as she applied her make-up.

“Away for the weekend with her family.” Emma was lying on her stomach with a pillow under her chin as she watched her friend get ready for a night out.

“Wait, so she asked you to go away for the weekend with her family?” Ruby turned and stared at Emma in shock.

“No. Her father asked us to go and Regina tried to find an excuse not to go but I said yes.” Emma gave a small shrug and hugged the pillow closer.

“You said yes?”

“What’s wrong with that?” The blonde frowned.

“Nothing. I just thought this was a one night thing between you?” Ruby raised an eyebrow and turned back to her mirror. Emma gave a sigh and pushed herself up into a seated position. “Come on, Em, you can tell me anything.” Ruby could see the expression on the blonde’s face.

“It was supposed to be just one night but I enjoyed the time I spent with her at the ball.” She looked down at the sheets as she began to pick at the hem. “I kissed her,” she finally admitted.

“What?!” Ruby spun around in her seat so fast she nearly fell off. “Why are you only telling me this now?”

“We were dancing and she was looking at me and I just couldn’t help it. I said that one of her colleagues was watching but they weren’t.” Emma let out a sigh and fell backwards onto the bed.

“Did she kiss you back?” Ruby jumped onto the bed by her friend’s side as Emma draped an arm over her eyes. “Did she?”

A smile graced the blonde’s lips as she remembered their kiss. “She did.” Ruby let out a little scream and bounced up and down which caused Emma to laugh and sit up. 

“So, that’s why you agreed to go away. In case you can kiss her again?” Ruby’s eyes lit up at the idea. “Oh, this is so sweet!”

A small blush appeared on Emma’s cheeks. “I didn’t think I’d enjoy spending time with her as much as I do,” she admitted.

“Aww, you’re really smitten, aren’t you?” Ruby teased and poked her friend in the ribs.

Emma laughed. “Shut up, Rubes.” She pushed herself off of the bed and watched as her friend sat back down to finish her make-up. “Have a good time tonight.” The blonde padded her way into her own bedroom to get ready for a shower. She had just stripped down to her underwear when her phone began to ring. She couldn’t help but smile as she saw Regina’s name flash up on the screen.

“Hey, Regina.”

“Emma, I hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

“No, no.” Emma sat cross legged on her bed.

“Good. Listen, about this weekend that my father invited us on. Please, don’t feel that you have to come. I can make an excuse. You came to the ball. You really don’t have to do anything else for me.”

“I know I don’t but I’m offering. Your dad seemed so happy to invite us. Plus Zelena and Robin will be there so it won’t be all bad.”

Regina sighed down the phone. “Are you sure, Emma?”

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t. Relax, Regina. I can handle your mother for a weekend.”

“Emma,” Regina spoke softly.

“Hey, Regina, it’s okay. You don’t need to worry. It’ll only be for a weekend and I’m offering to do this, you haven’t asked me.”

“You really don’t have to do this. I don’t want my mother doing or saying something that upsets you.”

“I’m a big girl. I have a thick skin. Regina, let me do this for you, please?” Emma began to twirl a strand of hair around her finger. “This could work in your favour. We could have an argument at the end of the weekend that could start the break up?” the blonde suggested hoping that would help make the brunette accept the offer. In reality she hoped that the weekend would bring them closer and instead of a break up maybe a real date would happen.

Regina paused on the other end of the phone as she thought about it. “I guess that could work…”

“It will. So, how was your afternoon?” Emma asked before Regina was able to disagree.

“Awful,” Regina sighed.

“Tell me all about it.” Emma smiled as she listened to Regina tell her all about her afternoon. The blonde found that she didn’t mind hearing about the brunette’s awful afternoon, actually, she found it warming to know that Regina was happy to share it with her. Emma leaned back against her pillow and couldn’t wipe the smile from her face from listening to the brunette’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a weekend away with the Mills family! Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews and kudos. I'm glad I haven't bored anyone to death yet! This chapter is only short, it's a filler. Emma and Regina aren't co-operating very well right now in letting write the other chapter but I'm hoping with some persuasion the next chapter won't be too long away.

Emma glanced around the park as she walked along the path. She was meeting Regina, Zelena, Robin and their twins for a picnic. The two sisters had thought it important to prepare Emma for the weekend away. The ball was nothing compared to being confined with Cora for a whole weekend. Emma had to admit that she was a little scared of spending a whole weekend with Cora. Henry didn’t seem so bad. He just wanted his daughter to be happy. Cora was a whole other story but Emma found herself unable to say no to the weekend.

As Emma walked along the path she slowed as she caught sight of Regina and her family on the grass. Zelena and Robin were sat down on a blanket while Regina was running around after the twins. Olivia darted out of her aunt’s grasp but Alfie wasn’t as quick as his sister. Regina wrapped her arms around her nephew and scooped him up to tickle his sides. Emma could hear his laughter from where she stood on the path. Olivia giggled and launched herself at Regina’s leg. Emma couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Regina’s laughter filled the air as she lowered Alfie to the ground to tickle Olivia. The twins squealed and ran back towards their parents as Regina chased after them again.

“Hey,” Emma called out as she walked towards the family

“Hey, Em.” Zelena smiled and gave her a wave.

“Hey.” Regina smiled softly at the blonde as she straightened up from chasing the twins. Emma walked towards her ready to give her a kiss on the cheek before she realised where they were and instead stopped awkwardly.

“Are you Emma?” Olivia appeared at the blonde’s feet.

“Yes I am and you must be Olivia.” Emma bent down to the little girl’s level.

“Yep! I’m three!” Olivia grinned and held up four fingers which earned her a chuckle from the blonde.

“Three.” Emma put down one finger.

“Will you play hide and seek with me?” Olivia asked hopefully.

“Liv, don’t overwhelm Emma. Come on, let’s have something to eat first and then you can play.” Regina placed a hand on her niece’s shoulder. Olivia looked ready to protest but then skipped over to Robin and launched herself into his lap ready for lunch. “Thanks for coming today.” The brunette smiled softly at the blonde.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Emma grinned back.

“And I haven’t forgotten about the film later either. I take it you still won’t tell me what we’re seeing?” Regina raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.

“Nope.” Emma’s grin grew as she rocked back on her heels. The brunette pursed her lips together playfully as she studied her friend. Emma let out a laugh and nudged the brunette with her elbow.

“Come on, let’s eat.” Regina led them over to the blanket as Zelena began to hand out food.

xXx

“Try not to be too nervous.” Robin sat down on the grass next to Emma. Regina and Zelena were playing with the twins in the playground while Emma and Robin watched on. Emma turned her head to look at him in confusion. “About the weekend,” he supplied. “Cora’s bark is normally worse than her bite. I know it can be scary but if you’ve been invited to a weekend away after meeting you once then they can’t hate you that much.”

“Who says I’m nervous?”

“Your eyes do. Don’t worry. I felt the same way when I first started dating Ze.” He smiled softly. “Henry already likes you which is a good thing. Believe it or not it’s Henry’s approval you want, not Cora’s. He wants his girls to be happy so if he sees that you make Regina happy, then you’re okay. It’s when you don’t make Reg happy you need to worry.”

Emma let her gaze wander to the brunette who was pushing Alfie on the swings. She had no plans of making her unhappy.

“Anyway,” Robin continued, “it cannot be as bad as my first weekend away with the family.”

“Why? What happened?” Emma looked at him curiously and couldn’t help but smile when he let out a dramatic sigh and ran a hand over his face.

“Okay, I’m only telling you to ease your nerves about going.” He pointed a finger playfully in the blonde’s direction. “So, I had just been for a run along the beach and had gotten back to the house. I thought I was alone so I didn’t close the bathroom door fully. I put on some music to help relax me from my run and got in the shower. Anyway, my favourite song came on so I started having a dance in the shower.” Robin paused to cringe as he remembered the memory. “I guess I got a little carried away because as I stepped out of the shower naked and dancing I looked up to see Cora stood there.”

Emma burst out laughing as she pictured the scene.

“I was so shocked I didn’t even think to grab a towel to cover myself up. Well, let’s say I ALWAYS close the bathroom door now.”

“Oh wow.” Emma held onto her stomach from laughing. “And they still let you marry into the family.”

Robin joined in with the laughter. “I guess my dancing wasn’t that bad. Honestly, Emma, don’t worry. You’ll be fine. They’ll be able to see just how happy you make Regina feel and they’ll be fine.”

Emma’s smile dropped slightly as she looked at him.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Robin smile warmly and nudged her in the side. “Just don’t let her go.”

xXx

“I am never letting you choose the movie again,” Regina mumbled as she walked out of the theatre with Emma. Her only response was the blonde’s laughter. Regina had spent most of the film with her head buried into Emma’s shoulder, silently cursing her. She didn’t understand how the blonde was able to watch the whole film.

“Come on, Regina,” Emma laughed, “it wasn’t that bad.”

“For you it wasn’t.” The brunette pulled her jacket tighter to keep out the night air.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you on the way home.” Emma grinned and nudged her shoulder against the brunette’s which earned her a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up but these two were just not co-operating with me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and that it makes up for the long delay!

Emma looked out of the window as Regina drove along the road and turned onto a long driveway. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of the house, no make that a mansion, in front of her. She sat up straighter and tilted her head to get a better view. She hadn’t imagined the house would be that big. Emma’s jaw dropped as they pulled up outside of the house. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing. The house seemed to be the size of her whole apartment building. There was delicate detail carved into the stone around the front porch which seemed to run all the way around the house.

“We’re here,” Regina announced nervously and turned to see Emma’s expression.

“Your family really own this house?” Emma tilted her head and leaned forward in her seat so she could look out of the windscreen. The face that she pulled caused a smile to creep across the brunette’s features.

“It’s been in the family for quite a few generations.” Regina gave a small shrug and looked out of the window as well. After so many years the house no longer wowed her.

“So, one day this will be yours?”

“Not entirely. It belongs to the family. Seeing as mother has no siblings then it will be passed down to me and Zelena and then onto our children and so on and so on. It’s just how it works.” Regina gave another shrug and reached for the door handle. “Come on, they’ll be waiting for us.”

The two women got out of the car together and retrieved their bags from the boot. Regina paused to take a deep breath before she made her way to the front door. She felt a warmth spread through her as Emma’s hand found its way reassuringly onto the small of her back. Maybe this weekend would be okay and they would come out in one piece.

“Hello?” Regina called as they walked into the hallway and placed their bags by the bottom of the stairs.

“Regina.” Henry beamed happily as he rounded a corner and spotted the two women stood there. He engulfed his daughter into a tight hug and kissed her cheek before he turned to Emma. “Emma, I’m so glad you could make it.” He too wrapped Emma into a hug but not as tight as Regina’s had been.

“Thank you for inviting me.” The blonde smiled warmly at him as they pulled back. Surely the weekend couldn’t be that bad, could it?

“Come, we’re outside having a drink.” Henry gestured towards the back of the house with his hand before he began to walk away. Regina let out a small sigh but followed her father.

“Reg, Emma.” Zelena smiled at her sister and friend as they stepped out onto the back porch. Regina could instantly tell from her sister’s smile that Cora was already on top form.

“Regina, Emma,” Cora greeted and made a point of looking at her watch. Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she sat down with Emma following. Henry busied himself with making drinks while Alfie and Olivia were running around with a football on the grass.

“Have you been to the vineyard before, Emma?” Zelena asked the blonde.

“No, I haven’t.” Emma shook her head and accepted her drink from Henry. “It’s a beautiful place.”

“Make sure Reg takes you down to the beach. So peaceful there.” The redhead smiled softly and hoped that the weekend would go well for the two women.

“Yes, I think the trail is still intact for you two to take a walk.” Henry smiled as he remembered the beach trail and the long walks he used to take with Cora when they were younger. Emma’s eyes lit up slightly at the idea. She was already picturing walking hand in hand with Regina along the beach but then realised that if they weren’t in view of the family then there was no reason for them to hold hands.

“I’d forgotten about the beach trail,” Regina admitted. “I’m surprised it’s not overgrown by now.”

“I think some of the residents here still use it so I imagine they help to keep it all cut back.” Henry smiled and finished his drink. 

“If you don’t mind we’re going to go freshen up and take that walk on the beach. Stretch our legs out.” Regina stood up from her chair, wanting to get away from the gaze of her mother. She also wanted to keep Emma away from Cora as much as possible. She knew Cora would be on top form this weekend. Anything could happen.

“Ah yes, let me help you with your bags up to your room.” Henry stood up ready to help his youngest.

“Rooms,” Cora corrected.

“What? Cora, don’t be silly. They’re grown adults.” Henry frowned at his wife.

Regina hadn’t even given thought to the sleeping arrangements. It could go either way. Either they’d have separate bedrooms or they’d share a room and a bed together. She couldn’t help but feel ecstatic at the thought of sharing a bed with the blonde. But then would Emma want to share the bed or opt to sleep on the floor?

“They are not married,” Cora replied evenly, irritated that Henry thought it okay to let them sleep together.

“Cora, they share a bed when they are at home. It’s no different here. You let Zelena and Robin share before they were married.” Henry was not going to let his wife scare Emma away like she had every other girlfriend Regina had brought home. Cora’s tempered flared but she kept her mouth shut knowing there was no way for her to get around the room sharing. Henry gave her a soft smile before he turned to Regina and Emma to lead them to their bedroom. Instead of leading them to Regina’s usual room he turned left down the hallway instead.

“Where are we going?” Regina asked confused. “My room is the other way.”

“I thought the two of you would like to stay here.” Henry smiled and pushed open a door.

Regina was surprised at his choice of room. “But daddy, this is the room saved for newlyweds when they honeymoon here.” 

“It is but I thought seeing as Emma is the first partner you’ve brought here you would appreciate it,” he spoke softly.

“Oh daddy.” Regina wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He always knew how to make thoughtful gestures that would touch his daughter’s heart. Regina pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she walked into the room, Emma following.

“Be good though girls, I’m sure Zelena was conceived in here.” Henry laughed as he pulled the door closed. Emma’s expression was a mixture of horror and amusement while Regina just rolled her eyes at her father’s retreating form.

“Ignore him,” Regina commented as she carried her bag over to the bed ready to unpack. “There’s enough space in the wardrobe for both of our clothes but uh,” she hesitated as she took in the sight of the king bed, “it’s only one bed.”

“Oh.” Emma let her eyes wander around the room and couldn’t believe the size of it. Her eyes finally settled on the bed. “Well, it is big enough for two.” She gave a small shrug. “I mean, I don’t mind sharing if you don’t?”

Regina felt her heart lift at the idea of sharing a bed with the blonde. “Of course not,” she answered a little too quickly. “I mean, I can’t see why we can’t both fit in the bed without disturbing the other.” Emma allowed herself a smile at the brunette’s response before she too began to unpack.

xXx

Dinner that night was roast duck, baked potatoes with asparagus, carrots, green beans, cauliflower and a corn on the cob each as well. Emma was sure that no one present at the table had prepared the meal but kept her thoughts to herself. Desert was a choice of lemon, coffee or carrot cake that the blonde knew was made by Robin. She could feel Cora’s eyes on her throughout the whole of dinner and she found herself trying to sit up straighter to make the right impression.

“I think it’s only fitting we start this weekend off with our family tradition.” Cora began with a twinkle in her eye and was met with a mixture of responses. Henry seemed pleased at the idea, Zelena rolled her eyes, Robin was neither excited nor annoyed, Emma was confused while Regina shot daggers at her mother.

“Mother, no,” Regina began to complain.

“Regina dear, it’ll be fun. You always enjoy yourself and I’m sure Emma will too.”

“I need to go put the twins to bed.” Zelena pushed herself away from the table but Cora stopped her.

“Zelena, it wouldn’t be a family tradition if you were not involved. Sit, please.”

The redhead debated whether the argument with her mother was worth it or not. She decided it wasn’t. They still had the whole weekend ahead of them.

"So," Cora began with a grin. "Who wants to start?"

Emma looked around confused. She had no idea what the tradition was. Regina hadn’t told her this bit of information.

“I’ll start,” Henry offered when everyone kept quiet.

“It’s a game of knowledge,” Regina whispered to Emma. “We each ask each other a question with the hopes the other won’t know the answer. It can get competitive. You don’t have to play if you don’t want to.”

“Which element is a liquid at ordinary temperature?” Cora asked her husband. Emma paled at the intensity of the question. She would never be able to answer any questions like that. She had always been more physical rather than academic. 

“Mercury,” Henry answered instantly and turned to Zelena to fire a question at her. “Which planet has the most moons?”

Zelena rolled her eyes before she answered. “Jupiter. Reg, what is the solvent of gold?”

“Aquaregina. Mother, which planets do not have a moon?”

“Venus and Mercury.” Cora grinned as she turned to Emma and Regina realised her mistake. “Emma, what is sodium chloride?” The blonde shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she glanced around at everyone.

“Mother, Emma doesn’t need to play,” Regina tried to protest but Cora brushed her off.

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted and watched as Cora’s smile grew.

“What a shame.”

Emma felt her cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment. She began to wonder just what she had let herself in for spending a whole weekend with the Mills family. It was clear that Cora was not going to make any of it easy for her. The blonde felt someone take hold of her hand under the table and give it a squeeze. She turned her head to see Regina giving her a reassuring smile. Cora turned to Robin and seemed to give him a much easier question.

The Mills family tradition carried on like for with everyone trying to avoid asking Cora any questions as she would instantly turn to Emma with an even harder question than she started with. Emma was beginning to feel even more stupid by the minute. She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again.

“Emma,” Cora started again and Emma felt herself deflate even more. “What type of French wine is traditionally made from the pinot noir grape?”

Emma felt her spirits lift when she realised that she actually knew the answer to a question. “Burgundy wine.” She smiled happily as she saw Cora’s face harden.

“I didn’t know you were a wine expert.” Regina smiled softly.

“I’m not, not really.” The blonde gave a small shrug. “I learnt about wine when I was a waitress.”

“My daughter is dating the help,” Cora commented quietly but loudly enough for everyone to hear. Emma’s cheeks once again began to burn from embarrassment.

“We’re going to go for a walk along the beach,” Regina suddenly announced angrily and stood up, pulling Emma with her.

Henry waited until he heard his youngest slam the door behind her and Emma as they left the house. “Was that really necessary, Cora?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cora feigned innocence as she watched her husband stand up from the table followed by Zelena and Robin.

“She is finally happy, Cora. Don’t ruin it for her,” he warned as they all left Cora alone to stew.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am SO sorry this has taken me so long! These two have just not been playing nice! They only seem to want to let me write when I have about half an hour rather than when I have hours! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to write.

As Regina and Emma walked along the beach a tense silence surrounded them. Emma could see that Regina was silently raging about what had happened at dinner. To be honest, the blonde wasn’t really sure how to feel about it. Sure she had felt stupid but if this wasn’t going anywhere then Emma wouldn’t have to see Cora again. Of course, she hoped that this was going somewhere.

“Regina,” Emma started softly and gently placed a hand on the brunette’s arm. Regina’s head whipped around in anger. She was so consumed with her feelings towards her mother and her behaviour that she had forgotten that Emma was there with her. At the sight of the blonde Regina’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry, Emma,” she whispered. “I should have known mother would do that and I should have put a stop to it.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You are not responsible for Cora’s actions.” Emma gave a gentle smile and squeezed the top of the brunette’s arm. “This isn’t your fault.”

“It kind of is,” Regina disagreed. “I asked you to pretend to be my girlfriend. I brought this all on. I never should have lied. I should have told my parents the truth. I’m sorry.” Her shoulders sagged as she realised just what a mess she had created. Emma had been kind about the whole thing and all Regina had created for her was a mess.

"I could have said no," Emma pointed out. "I agreed to this. You warned me about your mother and I still agreed. This is not your fault, okay?” 

Regina tried to blink away the tears and looked away from the blonde as she wrapped her arms around herself. “You don’t deserve this, Emma. I’m sorry. I’ll tell them the truth. You can go home and never have to worry about me again.”

“Hey.” Emma frowned and gently took hold of the brunette’s shoulders so she could turn her. “Look at me.” She waited until Regina slowly lifted her eyes to look at her. “What would your mother do when you tell her that you lied?” Regina sighed and closed her eyes. “Exactly. You can’t tell them. I’m a big girl. I can handle your mother, okay? Just please, stop worrying.”

“But she’s belittling you, Emma. It’s not fair. She shouldn’t speak to you like that,” Regina protested.

“She also shouldn’t talk to you like that either,” the blonde pointed out. “Let’s just forget about dinner and enjoy a walk along the beach. Then when we get back we’ll head to bed so we don’t have to talk to anyone again?”

“Okay, that sounds good. Thank you, Emma.”

“Any time.” Emma smiled and gave the brunette a reassuring hand squeeze as they started to walk again. They walked in silence for a while before Emma broke it. “This is a beautiful place. You must have loved coming here as a child.”

“Sometimes I did, sometimes I didn’t. It all depended on who we came with, how long for, why we came here. It doesn’t really hold any sentimental value to me,” she admitted and gave a small shrug.

“I never vacationed as a child,” Emma spoke quietly as she thought about their different upbringings.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t even think.” 

“It’s okay.” The blonde gave a shrug. “Things happen.”

Regina paused. She wanted to ask more about Emma’s childhood. She knew that Emma had grown up in the system but the brunette had never pushed for more and the blonde had never supplied the information.

Emma gave a sigh and shoved her hands into her jeans pockets. She could feel the brunette looking at her. “I never stayed in one place for long,” she finally started. “I bounced from one group home to another, one foster family to another. When I was about eight the foster family I was staying with was going to adopt me but then they fell pregnant with their own child. Who wants a screwed up kid who isn’t yours when you can have a normal kid of your own?” she asked bitterly and lightly kicked at some sand. She acted like it didn’t bother her but deep down it hurt to know that no one had ever wanted her. She had been abandoned as a baby. If no one wanted her as a baby who would want her at any time in her life?

“Emma, you’re not screwed up. Don’t ever think that,” Regina spoke softly and gently tool hold of the blonde’s arm. “You are not the one with the problem, it was your parents and foster parents. Who in their right mind gives up on a child like that?”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to try and make me feel better.” Emma tried to shrug it off. “This is who I am. I just have to accept it.”

“Emma,”

“Honestly, Regina, it’s fine. Let’s just forget about our messed up families for a little bit.”

Regina wanted to push the point a bit more to get Emma to see that she was not screwed up and it wasn’t her fault her parents left her but at the same time to forget about families for a while sounded lovely.

xXx

They returned to the house about an hour later and all seemed quiet. Zelena and Robin had decided to go for a nightly swim in the attached pool, the twins were in bed and there seemed to be no sign of Regina’s parents. The brunette hesitated as they climbed the steps to the back porch.

“Hey, why don’t I grab us both a drink and meet you upstairs?” Emma offered as she saw Regina’s discomfort.

“Thanks,” she sighed in relief and headed for the stairs while Emma turned towards the kitchen.

The blonde padded into the kitchen wondering how she could put Regina at ease and help her enjoy the weekend. Truth was she wasn’t sure how she was going to enjoy the weekend so how was she supposed to help Regina enjoy it? Letting out a sigh Emma flicked the switch on the kettle to make them both an herbal tea before she began to open cupboards looking for cups.

“Oh, Emma, you’re here.” Cora was surprised to find the blonde in the kitchen.

“Cora,” Emma replied coldly and turned her back to the older woman.

“I hope you don’t feel too bad about the game at dinner.”

The blonde spun towards the other woman in anger. “Oh no the game doesn’t bother me. Not everyone is academic, some are physical or musical or artistic. What does both me though is the way you treat Regina.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. There was no going back on them so Emma just decided to go with it.

“Excuse me?” Cora frowned in annoyance.

“You’re constantly belittling Regina for no reason. Do you even realise how you make her feel? She works hard, she’s smart, she’s able to look after herself but that is never good enough for you. She’s happy in a relationship but that’s not good enough for you either because it’s with me. You need to get all of these silly little ideas you have in your head for her and actually look at Regina for who she is. When you do you will see that she is someone to be immensely proud of but she is so unhappy right now because of you.” 

Cora stared at the blonde with her mouth open. No one had ever dared talk to her like that before.

“You need to let her live her life her way. Let her be happy. Let her leave your firm so she can do what she loves for a career whatever that may be. If you continue like you are you’re going to loose her and you won’t get her back.”

“How dare you talk to me like that! I am Regina’s mother.”

“I know you are and that is why she has never said anything to you before. If you don’t believe me than just take a look at her. Don’t talk just look. Then decide for yourself.” Emma grabbed the two mugs of tea from the side and made her way upstairs. Her stomach churned as she realised just what she had done and she didn’t have a clue as to how Regina would react to it.

Cora silently seethed as she watched the blonde leave the kitchen. Emma had no right to say those things. She had no idea what she was talking about. Cora was Regina’s mother, she knew what was best for her daughter, right?

“Cora, are you coming to bed?” Henry called softly as he wandered into the kitchen to find his wife.

“Am I too hard on Regina?” she asked suddenly as she turned to face him.

Henry let out a small sigh as he thought carefully about his words. “Yes,” he finally replied.

“Really?” Cora’s face fell slightly.

“I know you think you’re doing what’s best for her but she just seems so unhappy all the time. The only time I ever really see her happy is when she’s with Emma.”

“Oh,” Cora gave a small nod as thoughts swirled through her head. She made a mental note to have a talk with her youngest before the weekend was over.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.’ Henry wrapped an arm around his wife’s shoulders and led her to bed but Cora’s thoughts were elsewhere.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Regina has told a little white lie to her mother about having a girlfriend. To save herself from having to reveal that she lied she has to find someone to pretend to be her girlfriend for a night. In come Emma, but can the two of them get along enough to pull this off to Cora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm so sorry about the delay! Life just got so hectic and these two didn't want to play nicely so this has taken me forever to write. I'm hoping it won't take me as long to get the next chapter out!

The next morning Emma stirred as the sun shone through the windows. She gave a small groan, squeezed her eyes closed tighter and snuggled down. As she slowly came to she became aware of her surroundings and realised that she was curled up against a warm body. The blonde’s eyes snapped open and she lifted her head slightly to see a mass of brown curls on the pillow in front of her. Emma’s front was pressed into Regina’s back and her arm was draped over the brunette’s hips. When Emma had reached the room last night with their cups of tea Regina was already asleep on the bed. Emma had covered her with a blanket and then sat out on the balcony to drink her tea and think. She had contemplated calling Ruby but hadn’t wanted to disturb Regina. Instead the blonde listened to the waves until she felt soothed enough to sleep. Emma had then stood by the bed for ten minutes debating what to do. They hadn’t really decided on sleeping arrangements in the end and Emma wasn’t sure how Regina would react when she woke up. In the end Emma realised that there was no other sensible option for her to sleep so she had carefully crawled into the bed as well. She had intended to keep to her side but obviously during the night her body had other ideas.

Emma now found herself slowly trying to ease herself away from the sleeping brunette. She froze as Regina murmured and moved in her sleep. The brunette turned over so they were face to face. Emma watched as brown eyes slowly fluttered open, adjust to the light and then peer at her curiously.

“M...morning,” Emma stuttered and felt her face flush.

“Morning.” A lazy smile graced Regina lips and she let her eyes fall closed for a few seconds. “Sorry, did I fall asleep?”

“It’s okay. It seems you needed the sleep.”

“How do you fancy breakfast at a little café down the street?” Regina asked hopefully. She didn’t think she could face her mother so early.

“Sure, sounds good to me.” Emma smiled and sat up in bed to stretch and give a yawn. She brought her legs up to rest her arms on her knees before she looked over her shoulder at the brunette. “So, where’s this café?”

Regina felt her heart swell at the way Emma was looking at her. If Regina didn’t know any better she would say it was a look of pure adoration. How could Emma look at her like that after the night before? This was only supposed to be a lie but it didn’t feel like that anymore. No, now it all felt very real.

“Regina?” Emma frowned while the brunette just starred at her. “Are you okay?”

“Sorry.” Regina shook her head and sat up in bed as well. “The café is about five minutes away. Let’s try and get out before anyone sees us.”

“Okay, give me fifteen minutes to get ready.” The blonde pushed the covers back and stretched as she stood. Regina couldn’t help but admire the small area of skin that was exposed at the top of Emma’s shorts as she stretched before the blonde disappeared into the bathroom.

xXx

Half an hour later and the couple were walking along the beach towards the cafe. Regina had opted to throw on a pair of jeans and a loose fitting jumper with no make up. Emma slid an arm around the brunette’s waist and couldn’t help but keep glancing at her as they walked. Regina leaned into Emma’s side but kept quiet. She had been quiet since they woke up and Emma was starting to worry slightly.

“It’s just here.” Regina pointed as they neared a row of buildings on the edge of the beach. Emma was surprised to see a small family run cafe sat there. The two women made their way inside and chose a table in the corner by the window overlooking the beach. They both ordered a coffee to drink while they looked over the menu.

“Regina, about last night,” Emma started nervously. She hadn’t had chance to tell the brunette about her conversation with Cora and she wasn’t sure how she would take it.

“Let’s just forget it, please.” Regina shook her head. “I really don’t want to talk about it. Can we just enjoy breakfast?”

“Okay.” Emma agreed as she saw the pleading in Regina’s eyes.

“Thank you.” Regina gave a small smile before she turned her attention back to the menu. After five minutes a waitress came over to take their order and left them alone.

“So, I thought we could go into the town for the morning?” the brunette suggested as she sipped on her coffee. “Have some lunch there and then come back. It’s a beautiful place. So calming.”

“Sure that sounds great.” Emma couldn’t help but grin as she saw Regina’s face light up at her agreement. At least they would have a good morning together.

“Regina, is that you?” a voice interrupted the pair before either one had chance to say another word. Both women looked up to a tall blonde walking towards their table.

“Mal?” Regina questioned as she stood up. “Mal, it’s been so long!” She grinned and embraced her old friend. Emma felt her heart drop at the contact. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh you know.” Mal gave a one shoulder shrug. “Showing my face for a day before I jet off again.”

“So you did manage to travel then?” Regina looked at her old friend fondly. Their families had been very close when they were growing up and so the two women had spent a lot of time together. They had grown much closer than either family wanted them to. It broke Regina’s heart when Mal turned nineteen and got on a plane to go travelling. She hadn’t heard from the blonde since.

"Of course. Did you really expect me to stick around this place for long?” Mal flicked a strand of hair over her shoulder and gave the brunette a lop sided smile. “What about you, Reg? Did you break loose?” Regina gave a small smile and her shoulders sagged in response. “Ah.” Mal gave a knowing nod. “Who’s this?” she asked in surprise as she caught sight of Emma sat at the table.

“Mal, this is my girlfriend, Emma.” Regina introduced the two of them with a big smile. “Emma, this is my old friend Mal. We’ve know each other since we were little.”

“Hi.” Emma stood up to shake the other blonde’s hand and took the opportunity to take in her appearance.

“Hello, Emma.” Mal raised an eyebrow slightly as she turned her gaze back to Regina. “My parents are having one of their ‘garden dinner parties’ tonight.” She rolled her eyes. It was essentially a barbeque but her parents refused to call it that. “You know your family is welcome, if our mothers haven’t already been in contact. You too, Emma.” Mal reached out and grabbed both of her old friend’s hands. “Oh, please come, Reg. It’ll be just like old times.” She grinned and gave the brunette her puppy dog eyes which caused Regina to laugh.

“I don’t know, Mal, we’ll see. Maybe we’ll come tonight.” Regina gave a small shrug and glanced down towards Emma.

“Okay. I guess I might see you later.” Mal gave a one shoulder shrug and leant forward to give Regina a kiss on the cheek before she sauntered away.

“We don’t have to go,” Regina told Emma as she sat back down at the table.

“No, it’s fine. You can see your friend again.” Emma shook her head and picked at the seam on her jeans. Regina reached across the table and grasped hold of one of Emma’s hands. The blonde managed a small smile in return as their breakfast arrived and they began to tuck in. Emma had lost her appetite at the thought of Regina spending the night with another woman. Even though they said they were old friends Emma couldn’t help the feeling that there was something more.

Xxx

That night Emma found herself stood in the garden of Mal’s parents’ holiday house alone. Regina had introduced her to a few people before her old friend had dragged her away for a reunion with some other people. Emma had found the drinks and got herself a beer. She was now leaning against a tree while she watched everyone around her. Robin had Alfie on his shoulders and they were looking up into a tree for something while Olivia ran around with some other children. Zelena was talking to a group of people but looked bored. Henry was stood with some of the older men by the barbeque. Cora was nowhere to be seen while Regina was still stood with Mal. Emma let her eyes settle on the pair. They were stood with their arms nearly touching and Mal seemed to take every opportunity that she could to touch the brunette. Regina did not seem to mind the touches and laughed at something the blonde said. Emma took another swig of her beet and felt the anger and humiliation build. It seemed that Regina had been acting all along. Emma stood no chance against Mal. She never stood a chance against anyone.

Emma let out a sigh and blinked away the teas that were threatening to fall. She would not cry here. She would not let Regina affect her like this. They would end their fake relationship this weekend and then Emma could carry on with her life. She refused to do this anymore. Regina’s laughter floated into Emma’s ears again and the blonde downed the rest of her beer and threw the bottle into the make shift bin before she turned and came face to face with Cora. She held her head up high as she waited for Cora to make a comment about how Regina was better suited to Mal than she was to Emma. The blonde was surprised when the older woman said nothing and let her gaze wader to her daughter before back to the blonde in front of her. This felt more intimidating than if Cora had actually said anything. Wanting to get away from it all Emma walked past the other woman and towards the beach to try and stop thinking.

Cora turned and watched the blonde walk away before she let her gaze wander back to her youngest. She had been watching the couple for most of the evening, separately. Emma had sent most of her time alone stood by the tree while Regina spent her time with Mal. When they had all first received the invitation to the barbeque Cora had been delighted in the thought that she could get her daughter back together with the blonde. After all Mal came from a much more respectable family than Emma. However, it had only taken ten minutes of watching the young blonde to see Cora could not try to drive a wedge between the couple. Rather than feeling pleased to see Regina spending time with Mal she felt disappointed in her daughter’s behaviour towards Emma. Cora might not be happy about their relationship but they were both family and no one but Cora got to mess with her family.

The older brunette made her way across the garden to her daughter and lightly held onto her arm.

“Hello, Mal,” Cora greeted. “Regina dear, have you seen Emma? I wanted to introduce her to someone.”

“Oh.” Regina frowned and looked around the garden. “I’m not sure. She was here…” the brunette trailed off as she searched the crowd of people.

“Would you be a dear and find her for me?”

Regna gave a small nod and broke away from the group to find the blonde. Cora waited for her daughter to be out of earshot before she turned to Mal.

"Mal, dear, I wanted to talk to you.” Cora took hold of the younger woman’s hands with her own and gave a smile. “Now, you may still be in love with my daughter or you may just not want to see her with anyone else. Either way, I don’t care. You don’t get to do this to her. You do not get to come between Regina and Emma.”

Mal gave a small laugh. “I thought you would have been happy, Cora. I would have thought you’d want rid of Emma. She doesn’t fit in your family.” She tried to pull her hands away but found that the other woman had a tight grip.

“My feelings towards Emma are none of your concern. You do not get to come between my family, Mal. I will only say this once. Leave Regina and Emma alone.” Cora stared at Mal for a few seconds before she slowly turned and walked away.

xXx

“Emma,” Regina called as she spotted the blonde sat at the end of the little pier that lead out to the beach. Emma was sat looking out towards the sea, her feet dangling down towards the beach and her head resting against a post. “Hey, where did you go?” She reached out to place a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Home,” Emma snapped and stood up. “I’m going home. This charade is over. Go back to Mal. She can be the reason we broke up. This has gone on long enough, we have to end it.” She turned ready to walk away.

“What are you talking about?” Regina asked in surprise and stood in front of the blonde to stop her from going anywhere.

“I’m talking about how stupid I’ve been, Regina.” Emma clenched her hands together to try to stop herself from crying. “We were fools to think this could work. It never could. It’s over now. Mal’s back now, you can have a girlfriend who is worthy to your family, who you actually want to spend time with. I’ll go back to my life and we can forget about each other, okay?” She stepped around Regina and stomped back towards the house.

“Emma, please,” Regina begged as she ran after her. “Stop, please. Talk to me.”

“Talk to you?” Emma spun around in anger. “You haven’t wanted to talk to me all night! You’ve been off with Mal the whole time. I’ve been left alone this whole time. You haven’t wanted to know me so why should I talk to you now? Tell me, why am I suddenly so important now? Did Mal find someone else? Did she get bored? I’m not going to be second best, Regina. I was a fool to think that this would ever work. I’m going home. Goodbye, Regina.” Once again Emma turned and stalked away, leaving Regina stunned behind her.

“Hey, Reg, you okay?” Zelena called as she neared her sister. “Where’s Emma going?”

“I think I messed up, Ze.” The brunette looked at her sister with tears beginning to form. “I finally found someone who I really wanted to spend my life with and I’ve lost her. She’s gone.”


End file.
